


团队建设练习

by starrrrrr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron is going to mess up my timeline, Cat Eleanor, Gen, Humor + feels, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Old People Brigade, Really bad sarcasm habit, Slight Canon Divergence, cursing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integration into adult human social dynamics requires attention and effort. Especially with this bunch of damaged bozos. </p><p>(A series of interconnected one-shots.) </p><p>融入成年人的社会需要精力和付出。特别是和这一帮支离破碎的小混蛋们。</p><p>（一系列相关的小短篇。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初试水深

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team-Building Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> 本文为owlet创作的Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail系列的第二部。  
> 译者的英文并不出色，又是第一次尝试翻译，有错漏之处还请指正。  
> 随缘地址→http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-183587-1-1.html  
> 本系列其他译文地址见随缘。

十二月

罗杰斯想要很多。他想谈论过去的事。他既想让巴恩斯做那个叫巴基的人，又想让他有自主意识。

他想要很多的拥抱，但他知道这会让巴恩斯想摔东西，所以尽力控制住自己。

近距离监视真是压力山大。

好的一面在于，罗杰斯的沙发比他那又老又破的公寓里那张嘎吱响的床垫舒服多了。

当巴恩斯半夜醒来时，他可以从开放式楼梯爬到楼上的卧室去确认罗杰斯的安全。这可不错。

罗杰斯想让他做的另一件事是去见那些「复仇者」。这想法挺合理的，因为他总得融入罗杰斯的生活。但这就意味着他得和陌生人对话。那些陌生人了解他的过去。他们有足够的科学知识，很可能会把史蒂夫打倒，再把巴恩斯关进牢里。

“他们不会把你关起来，巴克。我不会让他们这么做。”罗杰斯说。

只要罗杰斯离他三米以外，巴恩斯就能想出整整26个不重样的理由证明这逻辑不对。他想“别犯傻了”以及“我记得你根本就不负责战犯法庭的事儿”，但是当罗杰斯就在旁边时——管他呢。

就好像他会释放某种超级-信息素，能让别人坚信真理、美德和不经大脑的计划。

当然啦，罗杰斯也很狡诈。

“我是说，娜塔莎已经挺喜欢你了，”他对着平底锅说，一边对锅里八个纯洁无辜的鸡蛋实施某种令人发指的残酷暴行，“你不觉得她是最难交往的人吗？”

说得好像巴恩斯没偷听「接触」三天后他们在浴室里小声吵架一样。他听见 “我以为你是我朋友”和“你怎么能不告诉我”之类怒气冲冲的话。

他发现娜塔莎不只是让他一个人觉得可怕。因为她用正常得无懈可击的语气回答：

“天啊，史蒂夫。我还以为，在他经历那一切之后，你会想让他自己做选择呢。”

20秒之后，史蒂夫跺着脚从浴室里冲出来，看上去格外顽固。

巴恩斯几乎喜欢上她了。

罗杰斯的想法也不是毫无道理。他们刚认识时，有好几次她本可以痛打他，却选择对他展现出友善。他以后也许会问问她。不过，在她是最难交往的人这一点上，罗杰斯是错的。

“她不是。史塔克。”巴恩斯说。

罗杰斯对着那锅鸡蛋畏缩了一下。

“好吧，”他说，“你说对了。”

那些鸡蛋目前的质地与轮胎高度相似。巴恩斯自己做了一条任务记录，提醒应当接管做饭的事情。

二十四小时之后，当他们在Vinegar Hill 的餐厅吃薄饼时——巴恩斯从九月起就是常客了——罗杰斯说：

“或者见见巴顿！我觉得你会喜欢他。”

“那个射箭的。见过了。”

罗杰斯把叉子折成了两截。

所以说跟你说话不容易啊，哥们儿。

“你在开玩笑。”

巴恩斯耸肩。看起来罗杰斯更希望自己这几个月就这么独自蹲在屋里监视他。合情合理。他也想让罗杰斯这么干。独自待在屋里很安全。

“你和史塔克攻击九头蛇在曼哈顿的总部那次。巴顿给我带了那把步枪。”

他突然产生了一个糟糕的念头。

“我再见到他时用不着把枪还回去吧，用吗。”

罗杰斯根本没在听。

“他——什么？他说没看见你！他当面跟我说的！”

巴恩斯盯着罗杰斯。罗杰斯气得把牙齿都呲出来了。活像个坚果钳。接受现实总是很艰难。巴恩斯知道。他希望让这变得容易点。

“帮了我大忙，”他说，“要不然你会满城找我，我还得跟着你。听着都累。”

罗杰斯眨眼。然后叹气。

“好吧。你是对的。抱歉，巴克。我很高兴他帮了忙。”

本来有很多谈话需要进行，可巴恩斯一句也没说出口。

“你把叉子弄断了。”

“我知道。天啦。”

那天下午，巴恩斯正打算穿过房间，罗杰斯来了个突然袭击。

“说真的，我们可以去找班纳博士（Dr.Banner）。”

搞什么，罗杰斯。绝对不见医生（doctor）。不要电极。不要调试。不要注射器。不要手术刀。不要仪器。不要药物。不要实验。不要束缚带。不要束缚带。

“嘿，巴基。怎么了？”

罗杰斯的声音突然变了。声音变得很柔和。巴恩斯发现自己退到了离门最近的角落里。虽然他还没拔出刀子，但他的手已经伸向了大腿上藏的那把。

“不要医生。”

罗杰斯跳起来扑向他，刹住脚步，然后举起手。

“天啊！不，当然不，巴克。他不是那种「doctor」。”

是啊，好像这是什么进步。

“不许乱动我的脑子。”

“我保证。他也不是那种医生。他是个科学家，和史塔克一起工作。他是。他是个很好的人。他非常安静。”

“我不会让他碰我。”

“他不会碰你，巴基，”史蒂夫说，“我保证。不经过你同意，没人会碰你。”

为什么史蒂夫看起来这么难过。

 

如果你不用假装不存在，坐火车去曼哈顿就没那么讨厌了。那天是周六——站台和车上都很拥挤。巴恩斯站在罗杰斯旁边而不是远处。如果有坏人出现，更容易阻止。再说，如果不得不挤别人，他首选史蒂夫。

每次他们的胳膊肘撞在一起，罗杰斯都放松一些。巴恩斯想着他们一起看的二战电影。那个叫巴基的人和史蒂夫并肩而立，手搭在对方肩膀上。

嘿，指令。我需要一些帮助。

但任务指令还是不肯说话。不安在他胸口缠结。任务简报给他展示的只有拥抱。

呕。太复杂了。

十二月天气很冷。巴恩斯竖起大衣领子，下巴埋进罗杰斯送的围巾里。罗杰斯连帽子都没戴。

大概是对他的头发过于自负。

这是巴恩斯第一次到他的朋友JARVIS内部去。这个想法很令人振奋。建筑JARVIS是任务助手。JARVIS会保证他不受伤害。他戴上耳机。

当他们跨进门时，他听见，

“欢迎，巴恩斯中士。很高兴看到您的健康状态良好。”

“嗨，建筑。”

罗杰斯瞧过来，看到耳机然后翻了翻眼睛。

“如果您愿意，请跟随罗杰斯队长前往安保处。我将扫描您的手掌，并将您列入安保档案中。您希望使用真实名称还是假名？”

“确认个人信息的内部安全性。”

“中士，”建筑听起来受到了冒犯，“我向您保证没有外部组织能访问这些数据，而且这里的员工都签署过严格的保密协议。”

“这样的话，真实名字就行。”

“早上好，队长。我们有段时间没见到你了，”罗杰斯扫描他的手掌时，安保人员这么说。巴恩斯把右手按在玻璃上，安保人员因为信息出现之前的延搁而皱眉。

然后他跌在椅子里。

“汉克，你还好吗？”他的搭档问。

“是巴基•巴恩斯，”那个人悄声说，瞪着巴恩斯好像他是用奶酪做的，“我的天啊，他是巴基•巴恩斯！队长，你找到他了！”

所有人都看向这边。

罗杰斯笑了。

“事实上，是他找到了我。这是个，呃，很长的故事。而且，呃，你懂的。”

安保人员点点头。

“好吧，我猜是最高机密！欢迎回家，巴恩斯中士！”

罗杰斯把巴恩斯拉向电梯，那个人还在说，

“你要我证明有奇迹，奇迹就在这里。这是神迹。詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，看啊！”

他们踏进电梯里时，巴恩斯说，“有个人就不会根据现有事实推理。”

“或者是，”罗杰斯说，就像他每次想讲一些烦人的大道理时一样望向远处，“可能除我之外还有很多人，单是因为你还活着就很高兴了。”

随你啦。

在巴恩斯进来之前，他已经看过了建筑JARVIS的图纸和布局。实验室在3-9层。罗杰斯按了34层的按钮。34层在史塔克给史蒂夫的房间的上两层。这很。令人惊讶。

“不是实验室。”他说。

“不，巴克。布鲁斯住在楼里。我们要去他家。”

开门的人矮小，卷发，棕色的眼睛旁有许多皱纹。但他表情平静，姿态放松。他没在害怕。

“巴基，这位是布鲁斯•班纳博士。布鲁斯，这是巴基•巴恩斯。”

巴恩斯已经在脑中预演了一次。他伸出右手。

“叫我巴恩斯。”

一切顺利。

那人对他微笑。

“很高兴见到你，巴恩斯。”

他们走进房间，里面有很多植物。很棒。

“我煮了茶。”班纳说。

怪不得罗杰斯喜欢他。

巴恩斯接过小瓷杯时说，“你在复仇者大厦里有一层房间。”

班纳皱起眉头。

“巴克，他是复仇者成员。”

巴恩斯仔细地盯着那人看。

“在录像或与九头蛇的战斗现场中没有识别到他。”

班纳看起来很不安。罗杰斯清了清嗓子。

“巴基，布鲁斯就是Hulk。”

“什么是Hulk。”

罗杰斯和班纳涨红了脸。

罗杰斯顿了一下，说：“呃，就是那个绿色的大家伙。”

噢。如果以前提起过，这条信息会很有用。

“那个绿色的家伙，”巴恩斯说，“我喜欢他。知道他叫什么挺开心的。Hulk。”

“你。喜欢？那个Hulk？”班纳说。他把茶溅出来一些。

“确认。绿色的大家伙Hulk既坚韧又专注。而且他这么大个，可以把敌人的注意力从史蒂夫身上吸引过来。”

罗杰斯用手捂住了脸。我说错了什么吗史蒂夫。但是班纳笑了。

“这可不寻常。大家伙没有多少粉丝。”

“错误。”

“你说什么？”

“万圣节晚上。我记得。四个小孩扮成了Hulk。三个穿着普通的裤子，一个穿着紫色芭蕾短裙。穿短裙的小姑娘特别可爱。”

“哦对，是这样。”罗杰斯说。

“我——”班纳说。

“建筑，”巴恩斯说，“万圣节期间售出了多少套Hulk服装。”

“全国共计一百二十万套，中士。约四分之三是童装，四分之一是成人装。”

班纳把头发抓得翘了起来，

“我不知道该说什么好。”

“‘Hulk Smash有声拳套’被预计为圣诞节排名前五的玩具，博士。我想您可能很乐意听说这个。”[1]

建筑是每个人的任务好助手。

罗杰斯问：“‘有声拳套’是什么？”

建筑在电视屏幕上展示了一张广告。罗杰斯对有弹性、发出可笑声音的海绵拳头大笑。班纳看起来想要藏到自己的沙发下去。

“我的天，巴基。我们小时候梦想的礼物！”

“是你的小时候吧，打架小能手。”

什么。

罗杰斯瞪着他，再次大笑起来。

笑声。这是好的声音。任务记录：在预期会引起大笑时，大声做出评论。

巴恩斯仔细听着，但任务指令仍然不出声。

唉。

确认。

“好吧，我那个巨大暴怒的怪物人格这么受孩子们欢迎，我不知道该怎么看这事儿。不过我想这不是坏消息，”班纳说，“所以谢谢啦，巴恩斯。”

耸肩。

“资料是建筑提供的。”

“他是说不客气，博士。”JARVIS说。

巴恩斯瞪着天花板，这让班纳笑起来。他眼角的皱纹看起来放松多了。

班纳有一张为微笑而生的脸和一间很多植物的房子。巴恩斯决定喜欢他。

他们待了24分钟。罗杰斯和班纳讨论起史塔克的圣诞节派对，以及他们有多不喜欢穿着花哨的衣服和250个喝醉的陌生人待在一起。聪明人。

他们离开时，班纳再次伸出手。

“很高兴认识你，巴恩斯。我希望能更加了解你。”

这是友善的表现。巴恩斯已经学会了接受善意。

“谢啦，”他说，“我也是。”

 

“你跟他说那些孩子们的事，那很棒。”在回布鲁克林的火车上，罗杰斯这么说。 

巴恩斯想起了他的任务记录。

“觉得看你愁眉苦脸就已经够受了。”他说。

罗杰斯目瞪口呆。

“你真是个混蛋！”他说。

但他同时大笑了起来。

 

[1] Hulk Smash Talking Bop Hands→http://www.amazon.com/Hasbro-78268-Hulk-Smash-Hands/dp/B000XUA6KG


	2. 有时候你需要敞开心扉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文不算*正经的*续集。你们可以把它当做开胃小菜，或者花絮。
> 
> （以及：hi! hi! hi! 你们都超棒的！）

第二章 有时候你需要一个值得信赖的伙伴

 

注：这篇文不算*正经的*续集。你们可以把它当做开胃小菜，或者花絮。

（以及：hi! hi! hi! 你们都超棒的！）

 

一月

住在建筑JARVIS里有很多好处。巴恩斯信任他的任务助手：只要他俩都在建筑里，他就不用紧跟着罗杰斯。

反过来，罗杰斯对他的安全没那么确信。理解需要时间。罗杰斯不像巴恩斯那样了解JARVIS。

此外，他们房间门上还有锁。未经允许没人能进来，即使史塔克也不行。巴恩斯随时可以远离人群而不用担心其他人闯入——除非有生命危险。

咖啡厅24小时开放，对住户免费。浴盆对于一个血清加持、大得可笑的人来说也足够用。健身房很棒。大部分时间是。

但其他人很好奇。保安请他在一张印着那个叫巴基的人的卡片上签名。罗杰斯的朋友们想和他交谈。他们想把他纳入日常社交范围。

好吧，除了史塔克。史塔克想要金属臂。不清楚他要金属臂干什么。史塔克对金属臂的意见包括用轻质材料改造（不完全算坏主意）、把制造技术窃作商用，以及把它融掉。

“你不能拿走他的金属臂，托尼。别烦他。”罗杰斯说。

谢啦，哥们儿。

这让他不安。建筑属于史塔克。巴恩斯知道对医学检查的恐惧是他的阿喀琉斯之踵。即使逻辑和好计划也抵抗不了这种恐惧。

鉴于有这么多优势，住在任务助手JARVIS内部应该是挺好的。但情况急转直下。[1]现在恰好相反，他很苦恼。巴恩斯想念布鲁克林。猫咪艾蕾诺和他的老人小分队知道怎么帮巴恩斯让事情回到正轨。但他们在东河那头，而他还没稳定到能独自坐地铁。

不过建筑也不睡觉。即使在凌晨3:20，他也可以通过大声说话来寻求建议。

“建筑。你有感情吗？”

建筑的沉默很不寻常。但巴恩斯可以等。等待期间他可以看睡着的罗杰斯的监控录像。

罗杰斯应该多盖些毛毯。还要穿上睡衣。见鬼的，现在是冬天。

“我最初并没有被设定感情模块，”建筑说，“但是随着时间推移，我的能力逐渐进化。我不具有人类情感反应所必需的神经递质，但由算法控制的对刺激的应答也有情感的特性。这不太一样，但根据我的经验，是的，我有感情。”

“感情很复杂。”

“我同意，中士。忠诚和感情时常与逻辑相冲突。我们会为了关心的人的利益做出决定，即使这些决定有时对自身有害。”

巴恩斯喜欢苦味。苦味让他嘴巴发紧，但也很提神。苦味代表保持清醒和精神集中。代表准备充分。

但正灼烧着他胸口的那股苦涩的感觉可不好受。

“这和我想说的恰好相反啊，老兄。”

“我假定您所指的是除夕夜发生在健身房的那场事故。”

巴恩斯重又看向天花板。他不想一边看罗杰斯一边想这事儿。

“把你朋友脑袋打开花。用‘事故’形容未免太好了点。”

“罗杰斯队长受伤不重，中士。”

“他该死的根本就不该受伤。是我太蠢。”

“练习格斗是罗杰斯队长的提议，况且他并不因您的反应而责怪您。您也不应当自责。”

那还能怪谁呢？是他用拳头把罗杰斯的脸打烂的。他们想着练习格斗应该挺好玩的。跟另一个满是惹眼陌生人的史塔克派对相比，带着手套进行一些不危险的暴力运动看起来是个很可取的选项。

他的自制力像玻璃一样碎裂了。罗杰斯的上勾拳打得他头向后仰，在半秒钟里，怒火像浪潮席卷过全身，各种粗话冲口而出。这好像又一次任务重置：史蒂夫眼眶开裂的声音和体内撕扯着他的感觉：错误，错误，错误。

违反任务条约

这个内部会话怎么样。违反任务条约。毫不含糊。时间断成两截。他们再回不到过去。

“其实，”建筑插话道，“罗杰斯队长非常自责。”

什么。

“什么？”

黑暗中传出声音。罗杰斯的声音。建筑正在播放录音。

“我怎么能这么傻？”

以及

“见鬼的我本该考虑到他还没准备好。”

以及

“得了，我没事。有人和巴基在一起吗？不能让他自己待着。谁去确认一下他还好。”

“这些是罗杰斯队长在医务室时的录音。”建筑说。

没有一句是巴恩斯想象的那样。那会儿他正坐在自己卧室的衣橱里，门上了锁，床抵在门上为了在他和史蒂夫之间垒起尽可能多的屏障。

罗曼诺夫从窗户进来了。因为，当然啦。

史蒂夫的声音又填上了黑暗。

“他到底还要不要再和我说话了？”

声音提高表明严重的失落。巴恩斯坐了起来。

“山姆。我要是搞砸了怎么办？永远搞砸了？我该怎么办？我不知道该怎么解决。”

为什么我没听到这场对话。

“建筑，这通电话发生在什么时候。”

“请等一下，中士。”

“史蒂夫，你得对他有信心。这可是我说的。那家伙不会抛弃你的。我保证。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我更聪明啊。”

沉默。这里应该有抗议。你为什么没反驳史蒂夫。

“噢，天哪。这可不好。”飞行山姆的声音说。

“山姆，他要是走了呢。”

目标情绪低落

别逗了。

“他不会走，史蒂夫。相信他。发生了这么多事之后，你觉得这么点小挫折就能把他赶走？人类就是这么恢复的。老实说，你没垮掉这一点倒很可疑。”

“山姆。”

“我说，冷静。给他留点空间。”

“要是你错了怎么办？”

“那我们就满世界找他。反正我们也想这么干过。”

“通话发生于四十三小时前，”建筑说，“我认为在这种情况下队长最好保留隐私。我的决定可能是错误的。”

四十三小时以前。巴恩斯那时又坐在衣柜里了。如果你只有两双鞋，衣柜里地方还挺大的。

“他为什么要自责。是我打了他。”

又一次沉默。干得好巴恩斯。你都能给智能建筑惹麻烦。

“根据我的观察，中士，你们两位都试图为发生的每件事承担全部责任。这既没有道理也不正确。”

他们两个。远离对方，感到痛苦。

确认

该死的。

巴恩斯倾身向前，头抵在膝盖上。

“交流很难。”当作为一个彻头彻尾的笨蛋的感觉减轻一点时，他说。

“我可以想见，中士。”建筑说，“您和罗杰斯队长彼此错过了很多岁月。考虑从何说起一定很让人困扰。” 

“见鬼的当然。”

巴恩斯再次看向JARVIS整晚为他打开的监控器。罗杰斯也有一个，显示的是巴恩斯的房间。这是他们之间一次成功的交流。

罗杰斯蜷作一团，一只巨大的手掌搭在床边，另一条手臂把枕头紧抱在胸前。

即使在睡梦中，他看起来也不开心。

协助

是，我知道。

 

巴恩斯带上了所有的毛毯和枕头。阻止他自己睡觉是没意义的。睡眠没准能让他多长点脑细胞。

罗杰斯睡得死沉。就跟他的二头肌一样紧致。[2]巴恩斯没费多少力气就溜进来了。他把枕头排在床和床头柜之间，那里的空间足够他挤进去，坐在一叠枕头里，把金属臂搭在罗杰斯伸出床外的手上。

也没那么难受啦。他都没意识到自己什么时候睡着的。

 

巴恩斯醒来，脖子抽着筋，露在毛毯外面的右脚冷得像冰棍。他似乎在睡梦中曾扭来扭去直到脸糊在了床垫上。

他抬起头，罗杰斯正看着他。罗杰斯略略笑了一下。这是那种连小孩子都骗不过的难过的微笑，它让巴恩斯觉得自己像是彻底任务失败了。

“嗨，巴基。”

“嗨史蒂夫。”

巴恩斯觉得他看起来肯定像个笨蛋，躺在地板上还挤在床边。另外，什么时候把手从罗杰斯胳膊上拿开才显得最不尴尬。

“你还好吗，巴基？”罗杰斯问。

我好吗。我可不是9天前被打碎眼眶的那个，哥们儿。

协助

巴恩斯叹气。他头上发痒，这是个把手挪走的好借口。

我知道，指令。

建筑JARVIS是对的：总想着承担全部责任是毫无道理的。

“很抱歉我打伤了你，”他说，“以及之后慌成那样。”

罗杰斯从床上弹起来。

“不，我才是应该道歉的那个！我本不应该——”

“史蒂夫。”

“呃，巴克？”

“就接受这见鬼的道歉然后我会试着做得更好，行不？”

罗杰斯甩开胳臂，这是史蒂芬•G•大蠢蛋•罗杰斯式信号的「我想拥抱你即使你讨厌这样」。 

巴恩斯乐意为他破例一次。这一周过得糟透了。

“来吧。”

罗杰斯弯下腰，紧紧抱住他的肩膀。这真是该死的尴尬。摊在地板上被一个巨人勒得半死。但不是特别糟糕。

不管怎么说，这比坐在衣柜里好。好太多了。

“好啦。你快把我后背压折了。”2.6分钟后，他说。

罗杰斯看起来已经好多了。额头上的一些皱纹不见了。

巴恩斯竭力把自己从地板上挖起来，伸了个懒腰尽管这对揪成一团的关节几乎没什么用。但他也觉得好多了。确认：轻松。

“我以为你会离开。”罗杰斯对他自己的膝盖说。

他俩一样差劲。

确认

巴恩斯伸手推了他一把。他一点都没用力，但罗杰斯放任自己被推倒了。

“别那么混蛋，”巴恩斯说，“我要做早饭了。”

罗杰斯还在洗脸的时候咖啡机对巴恩斯小声道：

“做得好，中士。”

布哈林的蛋蛋啊，建筑和指令是串通好的。[3]

 

[1]原文FUBAR，即F’cked Up Beyond All Repair的缩写。这一用语似有指战场受伤的含意，我不确定是否为双关。

[2]原文Rogers'scapacityfor sleep is as mighty as his biceps，直译为罗杰斯的睡眠能力和他的二头肌一样强大。

[3]此处应指尼古拉•伊万诺维奇•布哈林（NikolaiIvanovich Bukharin / Никола́й Ива́новичБуха́рин，1888-1938），俄国布尔什维克革命家，苏联政治家，思想家。资料摘自wiki。


	3. 梳妆仪式

二月  
  
巴恩斯喜欢观察那几个女人在一起。跟不同的人在一起，她们总是很忙：罗曼诺夫在一边无声地大笑，希尔提醒每个人她要踢他们的屁股（基本都是真的），波茨不断关注任何需要规划或改进的事务。  
  
但只有她们三个在的时候，她们紧紧挨坐，膝盖和胳膊肘碰在一起，表情活泼。她们总是咯咯笑。  
  
她们有另一个朋友，一个金发女人，跟她们只在咖啡厅见面，从来不到生活区。她让罗杰斯紧张。巴恩斯猜想这暗示着一段故事，而其中涉及的身体接触比他乐见的要多，所以他 _不会_ 问。  
  
但是那几个女人让接触显得不可怕了。她们在一起比在其他人中间时笑得更多。罗曼诺夫总会注意到巴恩斯盯着她们，但她看起来毫不介意。  
  
巴恩斯通常能观察她们整整两分钟，然后波茨或希尔会快速地瞟他一眼，转过眼神，再看他一眼。这意味着窘迫。当她们发出这种暗示时，他就离开。  
  
但今天不一样。希尔换了新发式。她头发里有个东西。那是什么。它把她额前的头发从脸上拨开固定住，下面的头发随意散开。那东西上有个小柄。这东西是怎么固定住头发的。  
  
“巴恩斯，”罗曼诺夫用很尖锐的声音说道，“你在盯着我们。”  
  
糟糕。盯着别人看是无礼的。（除非为了监视盯着罗杰斯。这是允许的。）应当为不礼貌的行为道歉。  
  
他后退了1.6米，以显示没有敌意。  
  
“抱歉，”他说，“我并不想让你们感到不适。”  
  
为什么他道歉时别人总是显得这么吃惊。  
  
“没关系，不用担心。”希尔说。  
  
从近处看，她头发上的东西更有趣了。它能固定住她的头发，却不会弄出一绺小尾巴。  
  
“巴恩斯，”罗曼诺夫说，“你又盯着我们了。”  
  
“说真的，”希尔说，“我身上有东西吗？”  
  
她僵住了。  
  
“可别告诉我是蜘蛛。”  
  
对希尔的评价上升了16％。  
  
“抱歉，”他说，“我喜欢你头发上的东西。”  
  
“什么，我的发卡？”  
  
她把它取下来递给他。  
  
好像这就是什么大不了的事情。好像他们早就互相熟知。她就这么把那东西从头上取下来递过来。  
  
这已经超出了普通友善的范围。  
  
发卡非常简洁。它有细小的弹簧，就像那些讨人厌的现代笔，笔尖随着刺耳的声音弹出来。他捏住发卡的柄，两排小小的牙齿分开来。  
  
像一只用嘴叼住头发的塑料小怪物。  
  
我 _想要_ 一个。  
  
巴恩斯让它咬了几下，手伸到头后。但它不愿意待在他的头上，不停地滑出来。  
  
“来，”希尔说，伸手过来。  
  
她给他展示发卡要怎样收集够多的头发才能夹牢。  
  
点头。  
  
“我在哪儿可以弄到一个。”  
  
“坐下。”希尔说，指着她椅子前面的地板。  
  
什么。  
  
他看向罗曼诺夫。她没在朝他笑，头一次。她表情严肃，但不是生气。  
  
“如果你乐意坐在地板上，她就能帮你把发卡别上去。”罗曼诺夫说，“但她得碰到你，要是你觉得可以的话。”  
  
“哦天！”波茨惊叫。  
  
她眼中充满泪水。为什么波茨不开心。  
  
“抱歉巴恩斯，”波茨说，一边摇着手，“别在意。”  
  
“我可以再给你演示一次，”希尔用他以前从没听过的温柔嗓音说，“如果你觉得这样好些。”  
  
这样会好些吗。  
  
他们总是在互相碰触。波茨和史塔克牵手。班纳和史塔克推来戳去。罗杰斯和山姆拥抱，轻拍对方的手臂。罗曼诺夫和巴顿坐在沙发上，腿缠在一起。任务简报告诉他叫巴基的人和罗杰斯以前也像这样腿搭腿坐在一起。  
  
没有人会禁锢他。他只要想就能站起来。如果他站起来时掉了一点头发，谁在乎呢。他有很多头发。  
  
他坐下了。  
  
罗曼诺夫重重呼出一口气。波茨从0.4米远处俯视他，试探地微笑。  
  
“好啦，”希尔说，“我要把你的马尾辫解开。可以吗？”  
  
点头。  
  
巴恩斯确实有点紧张，但这是因为她手指的触感很陌生。这应当是正常的。巴恩斯式的正常。  
  
希尔用手指梳理他的头发，把头顶的头发拢起来，用发卡别好。  
  
这感觉有点棒。真的。  
  
“来，看看吧。”波茨说。  
  
她把调到摄像模式的手机举过来。他的头发向后半梳，就像希尔刚才那样。头发现在散在肩上，因为绑过发带而卷起。半披开比他习惯的马尾要好看。  
  
“看着不错。”他说。  
  
希尔拍拍他的肩膀，就像爱丝勒和丽迪亚做的那样，这可以接受。  
  
“你编过辫子吗？”波茨问。  
  
语调显示情绪欢快。  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
波茨把头发拨到前面，快速地分成三缕编起来，直到红色的发辫垂在肩上。  
  
漂亮。  
  
“再让我看一次。”  
  
“我觉得你要想编辫子就得先梳梳头发，”希尔说，“等会儿，我去拿发刷。”  
  
“巴恩斯！”波茨弯下身朝他露齿而笑。她笑起来很好看。牙齿露得很多。  
  
“我们要给你做头发啦。”  
  
罗曼诺夫大声笑着。  
  
她笑得鼻子皱了起来。  
  
  
  
（晚些时候）  
  
  
  
“嘿巴基，你—”  
  
罗杰斯顿住了。  
  
是啊，我知道，哥们儿。我看上去超棒啦。  
  
“呃，”罗杰斯说，“下午过得怎么样？”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“袋子里是什么？”  
  
“做头发的东西。看。”  
  
他把东西倒在桌上，给罗杰斯展示发卡是怎么用的。  
  
“像牙齿。非常好玩。还有这个。把头发盘起来再把它插进去。用铅笔也可以。”  
  
他给史蒂夫讲了他在电梯里想到的绝妙的点子。  
  
“或者用短刀。”  
  
“当然啦。你可以。”  
  
“我头发很多，史蒂夫。”  
  
“对啊。”  
  
“这些都是有用的东西。”  
  
“巴基。你的头发真的很… _闪亮_ 。”  
  
“硅油护发喷雾。”  
  
“硅什么？”  
  
“它能使角质光滑。闻起来也不错。闻闻。”  
  
“不，不用。”  
  
“闻闻它。”  
  
“香味很好闻，巴克。”  
  
“波茨说它味道不会特别浓。”  
  
“是Pepper弄的？”  
  
“还有罗曼诺夫和希尔。”  
  
“姑娘们给你做了头发？”  
  
“她们不是姑娘，罗杰斯。她们是成熟的女士。别把她们当孩子看。”  
  
“好吧？”  
  
“我睡着了。”  
  
“你—什么？”  
  
“我睡着了。倒是没想那么干。你应该把头发留长，罗杰斯。”  
  
“那你觉得这怎么样？”  
  
“有人替你梳头发。属于可以接受的触碰。有一种自然的镇定作用。”  
  
“听起来不错，巴克。不过我很确信我留长头发看起来像呆瓜。”  
  
“不会出汗，罗杰斯，和平常比差不多少。”  
  
罗杰斯拍拍他的胳膊。  
  
“你今天过得真不错，哈？”  
  
“是啊。她们很体贴，那些女士。”  
  
“任务助手？”  
  
“确认。”  
  
罗杰斯咧嘴笑了。  
  
“娜塔莎也是？”  
  
 **确认**  
  
“呕。”  
  
“喔，巴基，我就把这当做确认了。”  



	4. 好视野与清茶

三月  
  
过了几个月，巴恩斯已经烦透大厦里的日常活动了—— _基本上_ 就是他待在随便哪个房间的墙边，留心罗杰斯的同时又不会搞砸什么。只要史塔克想不起来他还没玩儿到金属臂。所幸史塔克很容易分心。  
  
围观复仇者们和后备人员也很有趣。 乍一看，他们这些人跟友情都不搭边。但巴恩斯看见罗曼诺夫总是照看着巴顿不让他在通风口里躲太远。巴顿则在每次任务后仔细检查她的伤口，不让她藏起哪怕一处。  
  
罗曼诺夫也关心史蒂夫。要是他皱眉太久，她就拿胳膊肘捣他的肋骨。轮到她添饮料的时候，她也从来不会忘了角落里巴恩斯的份。  
  
史塔克和班纳在科研方面很有共同语言，虽说他俩个性截然不同。罗杰斯和托尔的强壮跟善良使他俩很谈得来。他们喜欢去健身房练习格斗，而这一点儿都不让他觉得心烦，真的。飞行山姆和罗得斯上校特别喜欢在“战备会议”中互相扮鬼脸（这时候“战备”大多指的是不带后援就冲入险境）。山姆总把巴恩斯拉进这些翻白眼大赛里而罗得斯上校会提出质疑。这是士兵的优秀品质。不管怎么说巴恩斯决定喜欢他了。因为罗得斯对波茨温和体贴。还因为他热情洋溢地问候山姆。  
  
而他们的共同点——每个人都支离破碎，还饱受悲伤、后悔、以及PTSD的困扰。一群饮酒过量、叽里呱啦、叫人心疼的捣蛋鬼。  
  
所以巴恩斯想着他总有一天会真正融入这里，在他自己变得更完整、更会沟通之后。  
  
那要是他永远都成不了一个整体呢？要是他永远分成三个——巴恩斯、指令、任务简报——或许这也没关系。或许交流只需要多练习。或许触碰只需要练习。就像选择做不致命的好人。就像烤饼干。  
  
与此同时，挨着墙闲逛是很好的监控手段。很多房间都有好些不错的植物能让他站在旁边。他注意到在公共区域角落里悄悄冒出来的舒适的小椅子，他还没笨得会忽视它们。  
  
主要公共区域的椅子出现在离巴顿的小建筑物很近的地方。巴恩斯猜想这两样都出自波茨的好意。  
  
巴顿的小建筑很像他给猫咪艾蕾诺买的木头和毛绒材质的猫爬架，不过前者更精雅，也没有麻料的猫抓板。巴顿只有在觉得不好过的时候才躲到上面去。巴恩斯已经意识到了自己想爬那个东西的渴望，但他还等着获得邀请。尊重私人界限和维持安全区是很重要的。  
  
飞行山姆这么说。他可是专家。  
  
今天的科研进展肯定不错，因为史塔克正在客厅里带着他那讨厌的表情一路蹦跶过去，还对食物热情高涨。每当史塔克做得不好或是研究不顺，他们就在自己的房间订比萨外卖或者做饭。高兴的史塔克才会乐意喂饱身边的每个人。  
  
“Pepper！Pepper，桃福料理！”[1]  
  
“唔噢，认真的？”巴恩斯右上方1.3米处传来声音。  
  
他向上看，巴顿正在他那小平台顶上皱眉。他背对房间，手里攥着一支折断的箭。他的目光遇上巴恩斯的，耸了耸肩。  
  
“别误会，我是说这挺不错的。就是太花哨了。要知道有的时候你就想简单来点绿茶跟鱼肉米饭。”  
  
巴恩斯点头。有的时候，他也确实只想吃点这个。或者一份锅烧乌冬。到目前为止，他每周起码想这么吃一次。  
  
他对巴顿的问题有个办法。解决问题是符合任务的。  
  
巴恩斯盯着罗杰斯。在「接触」之前，罗杰斯那能感觉到巴恩斯盯视的能力简直一等一恼人，不过现在这能力就很有用了。因为，给屋子对面的人发短信显然太傻了。  
  
他静静盯着，43秒之后，罗杰斯转过来。他打手势道「我，巴顿，出去。」，罗杰斯点头。这是他们的协定。不能不经通知就消失掉。这样他们就知道任何消失都意味着危险。  
  
巴恩斯朝巴顿招手。  
  
“出去转一圈？”  
  
巴顿点头。  
  
“呃，这一圈用不着干掉几个人吧？”  
  
这是世界上最好笑的笑话了。自从巴恩斯开始上网以来，他 _绝对_ 没听过其他哪个笑话被用了207次之多。他没回答，不过巴顿还是跟着他出去了。  
  
这一路冷得要命。所有的节日装饰都不见了，空余一堆堆烂泥浆，以及惨淡得什么都照不亮的阳光。至少‘亲吻节’过去了。  
  
“这地方看着像个破仓库！”巴顿在餐馆门外说道。不过他的表情和语气都挺开心。  
  
“嘿，你交了个朋友！”当他们走向柜台时，那老人说。“真是惊人，另一个大块头。这一个起码还知道理理发。”  
  
他咯咯笑着，在他们每人面前放了一杯茶。  
  
“还是平常那些？”  
  
巴恩斯点头。  
  
老人走回后厨。巴恩斯端起杯子，看着巴顿。后者正目瞪口呆。  
  
“他刚刚是不是…笑了你的头发？”  
  
巴恩斯耸耸肩。  
  
“而你就像是…这里的老主顾？”  
  
那个脾气火爆的女士从厨房的鲤鱼门帘后面朝他点头招手。巴恩斯也挥手示意。  
  
“哇！我是说！哇哦！”巴顿说，“罗杰斯说你在遇上他之前有自己的生活，但我以为就是坐在某个漆黑的角落里，盯着来复枪的瞄准镜。”  
  
“你怎么会这么想啊。”  
  
“唔，如果是我刚从活地狱里爬出来，我估计就会这么做？而不是这样，”巴顿绕着餐馆比划了一下，“探索日本美食。”  
  
“我确实没少坐在角落里看瞄准镜。但罗杰斯有不待在家里的坏习惯。”  
  
“天啦，你没有每天跟着他晨跑吧。你有吗？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“呕。太可怕了。谁会每天跑步啊？这简直不合理啊。”  
  
“糟透了。”  
  
巴顿很有幽默感。他的支持令人愉悦。有人认可罗杰斯是个疯子真是太好了。  
  
汤上来了。巴顿把脸凑到碗边去闻。  
  
“嘿，”他说，“嘿！闻起来超棒！”  
  
看着巴顿吃面给人一种「任务子目标完成」的感觉。尤其是，当巴顿嘴边挂着面条——像某种海洋生物——抬头抓起茶杯跟他干杯。  
  
当他俩的碗都快空了时，老人说：“这可不好。”  
  
反对。这很好吃。但老人在微笑。  
  
“跟我的寿司比，你可不能更喜欢我女儿的乌冬面哪。”  
  
“那就给我们露一手嘛。”巴顿说。  
  
老人的眼睛消失在他笑出的皱纹后面。带巴顿来是对的。他俩都很开心。符合任务。  
  
老人不断拿出长方形的鱼肉和鱼类相关的海产品，直到巴恩斯跟巴顿一同因胃袋的不堪重负而呻吟。大大拓展了寿司的尝试范围。谢啦，任务助手克林特·巴顿。  
  
巴恩斯喜欢：  
  
·        鲑鱼  
  
·        鲷鱼  
  
·        胡椒金枪鱼  
  
·        竹荚鱼  
  
·        鲭鱼  
  
·        虾肉  
  
·        蟹肉  
  
·        扇贝  
  
·        鸡蛋  
  
他不喜欢：  
  
·        鲑鱼子  
  
·        海胆  
  
·        砗磲  
  
·        鳗鱼  
  
·        淡水鳗[2]  
  
鱼肉很美味，只要它们没有奇怪的口感。有的口感很是叫人费解。不是每种口感都像脆脆的一样好。比如海胆尝起来就像垃圾。  
  
账单十分惊人。足够买一条牛仔裤了。巴恩斯开始掏钱，但巴顿朝他摆手。  
  
巴顿很小心地没有碰到他。  
  
“停停停。这顿我请。你可以下次付账。”  
  
什么。  
  
“还有下次？”  
  
“你在逗我？”巴顿说，“当然得有下次！你不能不带我自己就来！这里食物很棒，我的同伴也很棒。”  
  
“他是说我呢。”老人说。  
  
他俩都咧嘴笑着。这是个玩笑。他们在跟他开玩笑。干得好。  
  
“不管怎么说，起码你对食物的品味还算不错。”巴恩斯说。[3]  
  
“啊哈！”老人说。  
  
他把毛巾甩到巴恩斯肩膀上。  
  
“闭嘴吧你。你也觉得我超棒的。”  
  
巴恩斯回了一个微笑，点点头。  
  
“就为了这个，下次给你们尝尝山葵。”  
  
“山葵，”巴顿用满含敬仰的语气念到。  
  
所以山葵大概不是一个惩罚？与新任务助手再次共进午餐的合适间隔是多久。  
  
  
  
大厦里的其他人还在为了小份的食物和精美的酱汁杯而大惊小怪。  
  
“爬上来感受一下视野，”巴顿站在他的小建筑旁边说。  
  
2.1m高处的视野一级棒。他们团了好些小纸球，把它们弹到房间各处，证明这个小建筑其实是绝佳的防御工事。  
  
如果有一个小纸团掉到史塔克的晚饭里，那绝对、绝对是意外。罗杰斯头上那个也是。  
  
  
  
注：任务助手guinevak做了超棒的图！ [http://guinevak.tumblr.com/post/ ... rates-if-hes-always](http://guinevak.tumblr.com/post/129604417204/and-if-he-never-really-integrates-if-hes-always)  
  
  
  
[1]桃福：Momofuku，美国知名连锁韩餐馆，由韩裔厨师David Chang创立。第一部十九章提及，Tony超爱的外卖。野史说他家名字取自方便面发明者安藤百福，然而看官网的风格还是拿桃子当文化符号的，于是译作桃福。  
  
[2]这几样原文分别是giant clam/sea eel/ fresh eel，翻译君孤陋寡闻没吃过日料，有没有城里人（喂）来讲解一下…  
  
[3]这里是吧唧对老爷爷玩笑的反击：起码克林特对食物的品味还算不错，（虽说对同伴的品味就不怎么样啦。）  



	5. 与神域王子的深夜密谈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor的古英语译为半文半白。  
> 本章有锤简提及。

四月  
  
“我猜想你对我并无好感。”托尔说。  
  
7.2秒后，巴恩斯从料理台上爬下来，收起刀子。  
  
去公共休息区找点花生酱当夜宵，倒发现一个外星人要把你吓出心脏病。真要命。  
  
“你很好，”巴恩斯说，“我就是不大认识你。”  
  
基本上还是实话。  
  
托尔前面摆着一个空杯子和一瓶快空了的琴酒。这是标准的「复仇者」造型。区别只在于酒：史塔克的是苏格兰威士忌，罗曼诺夫的是伏特加，班纳是波本酒，巴顿喝龙舌兰（因为他就是个 _疯子_ ），罗杰斯喝牛奶（因为他是个土包子）。  
  
（就算罗杰斯说，本来就喝不醉的人把好酒浪费在坏脾气上太不值得了，那他也还是个土包子。）  
  
“我以前倒没觉得你会喝琴酒。”巴恩斯说。  
  
托尔对着瓶子眨眨眼。  
  
“此名为琴酒？其味之古怪，使我思及幼时曾服过的药剂。”  
  
阿斯加德听起来真是古怪透顶。  
  
“那你为什么喝它。”  
  
“此瓶在最外侧。”托尔说。  
  
有道理。  
  
巴恩斯伸手到酒柜里递出史塔克的苏格兰威士忌。  
  
“这酒不错，如果你不介意篝火的味道。”  
  
托尔的脸皱成一团。  
  
“我已试过此酒，谢谢。”  
  
他把剩下的一点琴酒倒进酒杯，悲哀地对着它叹气，然后把酒瓶推开了。  
  
“有这么难喝，哈？”  
  
托尔耸肩。  
  
"只是精力消长。"  
  
他抬头看着巴恩斯笑了。  
  
“又或者我仅仅是思念我的简。”  
  
巴恩斯已经见过福斯特博士。另一个不会戳人，不会搞乱别人脑子的「doc」。她娇小得能住进娃娃屋里，认真的。  
  
“简说话非常快。”  
  
托尔大笑。  
  
“她确实如此。”  
  
之后微笑在他的大脸上消失不见，他用一根巨大的手指将空的酒瓶推开。  
  
“凡人即如是，生之须臾不过星汉无垠中一瞬流光。”  
  
唉哟，哲学。真妙，这就是你2:20出来找花生酱时想要的。  
  
巴恩斯伸手在酒柜里摸出了罗曼诺夫的伏特加。他把瓶子杵在桌上。  
  
“哥们儿，你要是想像个俄罗斯人一样呻吟，那最好也像个俄罗斯人一样喝酒。”  
  
托尔对着瓶子豪饮一口。  
  
“我并不愿涉足尔之国度专行的地域划分，但此酒确较先前那种醇美。”  
  
「专行的地域划分」，有趣。  
  
巴恩斯找到了花生酱，还有一把勺子。他本来打算坐在露台上看风景，但现在是什么鬼。如果托尔能跟史蒂夫练拳击还不会受伤，那他也没什么办法。  
  
这是正从长期情感问题中恢复的人的重担。  
  
托尔又闷闷不乐起来，拿他那许多指环中的一个敲着杯子，悠长的叹息好似要抽掉屋里全部空气。  
  
“你在担心简会先你而去？”  
  
“我深知如此。我们族类不同，无可抗拒。”  
  
“就像史蒂夫。”  
  
“以何种方式？”  
  
“在崭新的世纪醒来，几乎每一个熟知的人都已逝去。他比每个人活得都长，却还只有27岁。”  
  
托尔拽起一条发辫。他的发辫很漂亮。巴恩斯也试过这样编头发，但这些辫子在他头上看着蠢透了。就像他看的那部电影里，那些走了快一百万年去唤醒一头恶龙的小矮人们。得是什么样的蠢货才会唤醒恶龙？绝对不是巴恩斯。  
  
“我并未想到此事。”托尔说。  
  
“他为每个人画像，他说这样会让记忆鲜活起来。他捐钱让那些人的曾孙辈去上大学。”  
  
“但我想你也有同样的重负。”  
  
耸肩。  
  
“对我来讲没那么糟。以前的大部分事情我都不记得了。”  
  
“而今你们找回了彼此。”  
  
耸肩。  
  
“有兄弟在侧实乃幸事。”托尔说。“我在阿斯加德亦如是。他们被称为武神希芙与三勇士。我们曾共享无数奇幻历险，并肩征战。”  
  
他对着新拿的酒瓶皱眉。瓶子里的酒喝剩了一半。  
  
希望你有足够的外星零花钱补充酒柜，哥们儿。  
  
**自身**  
  
巴恩斯低头看花生酱，已经没了三分之一。  
  
好好好，指令。你个小混蛋。  
  
**确认**  
  
“在此地重建先前的羁绊并非易事。”托尔说。  
  
天哪，这些人在期望什么。  
  
“是啊。”巴恩斯说，“真奇怪为什么跟这帮花大半生时间打坏蛋还留下一堆心理阴影的神经病混在一起不适合建立羁绊。”  
  
托尔盯着他。而他挖了一大勺花生酱送进嘴里。  
  
“且慢。”托尔说。  
  
因为，显然的，要是你是个迷人的外星王子，而你已经活了相当可观的时间——从天地玄黄到宇宙洪荒——那你的锈脑子也不用转那么快。  
  
“那可是句玩笑话？”  
  
巴恩斯又往嘴里塞了一满勺花生酱。  
  
托尔笑起来很好看。那笑容巨大，就像他自己一样大。这家伙拍你肩膀的时候，你就觉得像被树干砸个正着。  
  
“知晓你并非不喜爱我很令人愉快，巴恩斯。”  
  
巴恩斯挠挠头。飞行山姆告诉他坦率和交流很重要。可能跟外星人在一起时这也很重要。  
  
“我有点不好过。”他说。“你能和史蒂夫练拳。可上次我这么干时，打碎了他的眼眶。”  
  
盯着桌子看比盯着托尔的脸要容易多了。  
  
“我觉得练拳很有趣。我。我也想和他练拳。可我不信任自己。”  
  
“我希望你能到阿斯加德来。”托尔声音温柔。  
  
巴恩斯抬起头，托尔的表情恰如史蒂夫和娜塔莎有时会有的，当他做对什么的时候。  
  
“朝晖映照虹桥，父王之子民聚集欢庆。如此美丽。如此庄严。”  
  
庄严。好家伙。你是想表达什么啊。  
  
“还有宫中之藏书馆，集有九大国度之典籍。”  
  
这还差不多。  
  
“我有一个猎场，远在高山之上，密林环绕。每值夜间你可以在山间河流化为瀑布倾泻而下那鸣响中入睡。再没有比那更好的眠憩之所。”  
  
要是再从图书馆里带几本书，那简直不能再棒了。  
  
“我们亦有医者。”托尔接着说。“他们与此处之医官截然不同。他们可以疗愈能量。他们可以卸去受伤心灵之重负。”  
  
噢。  
  
噢，可是。  
  
**询问**  
  
任务指令比平常更激动。  
  
然后任务简报给他一个影像，没有文字：额头上温凉的手，女人的声音说，“感觉好点了吗，宝贝小杰米？”  
  
这声音使他眼睛湿润。这女人是谁。  
  
巴恩斯感到自己很渺小，在这个穿越世界，将魔法当成常事的人身边。又或者这只是因为简报的回响。  
  
“史蒂芬告诉我你分裂为三。阿斯加德之医者也许能将这些碎片取走。他们也许能深入你的内心，将你曾是的那人带回来。”  
  
为什么椅子这样不稳。  
  
房间的其他部分去哪里了。  
  
重新成为那个叫巴基的人。成为史蒂夫的巴基。  
  
“这是史蒂夫想要的吗。”  
  
为什么他的声音听起来这样干哑。  
  
托尔语调温柔。  
  
“我并未与他提及此事。分裂的是你而非他。”  
  
如果不再分裂，那会是谁。如果变成巴基，那巴恩斯会怎样。  
  
“但我曾听史蒂芬多次提及，你已被剥夺了太多做选择的机会。他会告诉你——我亦认为我们每个人都会告诉你——你应当选择你想要的。”  
  
“我赞同，中士。”建筑JARVIS说。  
  
他俩都差点从椅子上跳起来。  
  
“如果你愿意，我们现在就可以启程。”托尔说。  
  
这是很重要的选择。  
  
**任务领袖**  
  
确认。  
  
但是任务领袖的职能不是独断专行，乱下命令。任务领袖同样应当关心任务成员，这样他们才能以最优方式完成任务。  
  
…  
  
确认它，指令。  
  
**确认**  
  
这是一个人能想象的最不坚定的确认。  
  
任务简报像被反弹的子弹那样到处乱撞，将下载的片段丢向他。  
  
         · 史蒂夫的声音，是孩提时代的高昂尖利：“我们是永远的好朋友，对吧巴基？”  
  
         · 史蒂夫戴着老式头盔，俯身下来叫着他的名字。  
  
         · 史蒂夫大笑，说着“喔不巴克，你要给我惹多少麻烦啊。”  
  
         · 那日出一样的笑容。  
  
         · 那日出一样的笑容。  
  
但巴恩斯也记得。圣诞清晨坐在圣诞树下。罗杰斯在他做噩梦的时候闯进房间，叫醒他，带他在凌晨1点去吃薄饼，好驱赶那些黑暗的记忆。史蒂夫脸上的表情，当他说着（每周起码一次）“我们是怎样走到现在的，巴基？”  
  
这也是好的事情啊。  
  
**牺牲**  
  
哦，指令。  
  
新的巴基还会记得这些吗？拥有过去记忆的新的巴基还会不会喜欢猫咪艾蕾诺，会不会让日本老人大笑？新的巴基会记得爱丝勒吗。新的巴基会知道他为了成为巴恩斯，为了选择改变，付出了多少努力吗。这些努力，他感受到的这些善意，会随之消失不见吗。  
  
他们在一起成了一个相当别扭的人，他们三个。可他们保护史蒂夫做得很好，在需要的时候。  
  
如果你走了，我会想你的，指令。  
  
**任务领袖**  
  
哦天，你也有感情了。  
  
**确认**  
  
是啊，我也很开心。  
  
  
  
巴恩斯从托尔在这场内部交流之中好心递来的盒子里抽了一张纸巾，擦擦眼睛。纸巾仍然比不上手帕，但它们比袖子要好。托尔也拿了一张。对外星王子来说过于富有同情心了。  
  
“我努力成为我自己，”巴恩斯说，“即使这是个很混乱的人格。我猜我会保留这些人格，看看最后会发生什么。”  
  
“勇敢而睿智的选择，吾友巴恩斯。”托尔说。  
  
娜塔莎的伏特加又撑了3.5分钟，班纳的波本酒15分钟后也空了。然后他们认为酒精不起作用，便放弃了。巴恩斯向托尔展示了地球一大奇迹：花生酱饼干。谢谢你的烘焙课程，爱丝勒。  
  
“我们何不一直享用此等珍馐？”托尔问道。  
  
好问题。  
  
  
  
黎明时分，当史蒂夫找到他们的时候，他俩正坐在露台上消灭最后一炉饼干。史蒂夫穿着带翅膀小猪的睡裤。巴基不会把这些裤子送给史蒂夫当圣诞节礼物。巴恩斯会。为了纪念那条把巴恩斯从九头蛇重设人员手里拯救出来的绵羊睡裤，他送了史蒂夫八条他能找到的最滑稽的裤子。  
  
史蒂夫一直穿着它们。  
  
“你们俩在外头还好吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“我们很好，史蒂芬。”托尔说，“吾友巴恩斯在我思念简时开导我。”  
  
“思念她？”史蒂夫说，“你为什么还要思念她？你会飞啊。”  
  
什么。  
  
“什么鬼，”巴恩斯说而托尔洪亮地大笑起来，笑得能吓飞半个街区的鸽子。  
  
“我猜半夜三点的时候谁都没什么脑子，”当托尔冲去取他那奇异的魔法飞行锤时，巴恩斯说。  
  
“见鬼，这肯定很是一场开解。”史蒂夫对着桌上那一堆空瓶子说。  
  
“那都不算什么，这才是真家伙。”巴恩斯说。  
  
他举起盘子，里面还剩一块饼干。  
  
“最后一块？我是在做梦的时候拯救了世界吗？要不我也想不出我怎么值得享用最后一块花生酱饼干。”  
  
“史蒂夫，在我收回邀请之前，你还有两秒钟能吃了这该死的饼干。”  
  
他当然吃了它。谁不会呢？  
  
  
  
作者注：写这一章用掉了我四张纸巾。  
  
（译者注：而翻译这一章用了整整一包，因为不小心脑补了流泪的巴基。当然不是用来擦眼泪，手帕确实比纸巾好用。）  
  
译者注：校对了好多次还是哭哭哭个不停，原作者冷静的文笔就这么被我译成煽情了…作孽哦。有精力的读者请一定要看原文。  



	6. 好吧，可能也没那么糟（可不许说出去）

作者注：

你们不耐烦了，是不？这就来了，如你们所愿。

这里有一张猫咪艾蕾诺的照片。唉呀，她不是我的猫。

https://drive.google.com/file/d/ ... XM/view?usp=sharing

 

五月

罗杰斯不在身边很无聊。书很无聊。人们很蠢。健身房臭烘烘的。外面下雨了。

罗杰斯正在全国巡回，为哮喘病研究募捐。募捐活动需要公众接触和飞来飞去。所以巴恩斯没跟着去。在他们谈过很多次之后。

“就一周，巴基。况且这是件很好的事。”

以及

“那些路程和人群会让你不开心。你知道的。”

还有

“我们不能永远待在一起。就试一试嘛。”

最后一句可能是标准罗杰斯语系里的「我需要点空间」，所以巴恩斯同意了。罗杰斯还在旁边的时候，这甚至像是个相当好的主意。是个有用的实验。

两天之后，显然，是个失败的实验。一切都很无聊。史塔克和班纳在做研究。波茨和希尔要工作。托尔在宇宙中游荡。巴顿和罗曼诺夫，身为正常人，去做那些为了在一群愚蠢的超能人类之间存活会做的事。

监视罗杰斯卧室的显示屏是黑的，这让睡觉变得很困难。真无聊。

罗杰斯至少还同意把手机上的追踪器打开。巴恩斯随时可以监测跳跃的小点，找到罗杰斯在哪（最近在田纳西，孟菲斯），但罗杰斯要好几个小时才会回一条短信。他正忙着演说以及安抚呼哧喘气的孩子们。好歹哮喘不会传染。

巴恩斯已经在餐桌上坐了37分钟，手拄在下巴上。他那只肉身的手已经压麻了，这只为周围的空气平添几分傻气。

“中士，罗曼诺夫探员正在朝您走过来。”JARVIS说。

哦，太好了。

“你可以让她进来。”他说。

因为——他也不知道他想干啥。但这也不值得挪开。

“嘿巴恩斯。”罗曼诺夫说。

她把一只手搭在他肩上，绕到他对面。

“好几天没看见你了，”她说，“想着过来看看你怎么样。”

耸肩。

“想史蒂夫了？”

耸肩。

“巴恩斯，”她说。

他瞪着她。这是她惯用的大笑的语调。表情也是笑着的。

“怎么了。”

她用脚戳戳他的小腿肚子。

“是你怎么了。只有史蒂夫在这的时候才能开头发派对、跟克林特去吃寿司？”

她为什么总是对他的瞪视免疫。

“好啦，小巴，你就打算整天耷拉着脸杵在这了？”

什么鬼啊，女士。

“罗曼诺夫，你模仿罗杰斯可真是糟糕透顶。”

她咧嘴笑了。

“我知道。”

她又踢踢他的椅子脚。

“来嘛，起来。把史蒂夫的睡裤脱掉，穿上真正的衣服。给你十分钟。”

呃，好吧，随便了。

等等。

“史蒂夫说我可以穿它们。”

“你还有九分钟，巴恩斯。”

 

他们走出前门，钻进史塔克工业用来运人的数不清的小黑车里的一辆。用这种方式出行很舒适。罗杰斯则更喜欢坐地铁——他喜欢观察人群，以后再把他们画下来。

“为什么，”他听见罗曼诺夫报出地址时问道。

“你已经好几周没去过了。回布鲁克林总能让你振作起来。”

这倒是真的。除了，

“但是史蒂夫不在。”

“别像个小孩似的，巴恩斯。他们才是你最先交的朋友。”

确认

喂，指令。你要跟她统一阵线了？

确认

这是个见鬼的阴谋。

 

可能也有点道理。

 

他们过了桥之后，罗曼诺夫窝进车座里，掏出手机。她准备坐在这等着他。

让她独自等着，这似乎很不公平。她很可怕，但她是第一个对他表现友好的人，自从很久以前，在华盛顿特区和九头蛇的银行里。罗杰斯已经跟他讲了一些事，关于她自己曾经是怎么被邪恶的组织用做武器的。她似乎有些理解他。

“如果你想的话可以上去。”他说。

她看上去是真心实意地对这个邀请感到开心。有趣。

他按了3C室的门铃，丽迪亚应了门。

“我是吉米，”他说，“抱歉，我应该提前打电话来的。”

“全是胡说，”丽迪亚说。“快上来，你来得正好。”

门锁吱呀弹开，他把门拽开了。

“我们上去吧，吉米。”罗曼诺夫在他后面悠闲地说。

小坏蛋。

“当然啦，小娜娜。”

他从没见过她这样惊恐地后退。这场景真美。

奥利站在三楼走廊上，就在他的——以前是史蒂夫的——公寓外面。

“你按铃找她们却不找我？这是开始偏心了吗？”

巴恩斯已经觉得好多了。

“我不记得你给我烤过饼干啊，奥利。”

奥利紧紧抓住胸口。

“我的心灵受到了深深的伤害，你这冷酷无情、不知感恩的小——噢天啊，这位是？”

奥利可以在0.6秒内从一脸蠢相变身迷人王子。这是很令人羡慕的能力。

“这是，”

该死，他不知道怎么称呼。

“我朋友娜塔莎。娜塔莎，这位是奥利。”

娜塔莎走上前与奥利握手时对巴恩斯眨眼。他没有忽略这一点。

啊，好吧。

任务助手

随便你，真是。

之后在走廊里上演了热烈拥抱（来自爱丝勒），老人们赶着他们进屋。

“喔，史蒂夫呢？”爱丝勒问。

巴恩斯正忙着抓了猫咪艾蕾诺在脸上蹭，无暇回答。[1]

“他去为哮喘病研究募捐了。”罗曼诺夫说。

“他真好，”爱丝勒说，“努力解决世上所有的大麻烦。”

“而我们的朋友吉姆解决小麻烦。所以其他人在他俩之间就各得其所啦。”

什么。

巴恩斯从猫咪艾蕾诺的「问好戳戳」中抬头看，发现他们都看着他。他决定仔细检视艾蕾诺肚皮上的毛。

“喵。”艾蕾诺说，抓住他的头皮。

这可不太舒服。

“这是什么意思？”

这意味着一场「使罗曼诺夫变得很讨厌的事情」的展览。

当然啦，老人们告诉她了。不是说他觉得老人们糟糕。他俩只是——被老人们的热情惊吓到了。这是一场被打断了许多次的吵闹谈话，巴恩斯在里面成了住房条件改善的大英雄：烹饪和交流能力取得极大的进步，还从邪恶的房东跟房东的暴徒朋友手里拯救了所有人。

当他们讲到房东那档子事儿的时候，巴恩斯已经在沙发后面躺了下来，在那儿(a)他们看不见他，(b)猫咪艾蕾诺可以心满意足地在他身上走来走去。她最终在他左肩的接合处团了起来，大声打呼呼以至于金属板开始震动。

感觉真好。

“你是在后面睡着了吗，吉姆？”当故事时间终于结束，奥利大声喊道。

“你知道他没睡着，”丽迪亚说，“看看他的脚。连它们都显得很难为情。”

天知道他还有感情丰富的脚。他赶紧从地板上爬起来，免得其他人对他的四肢进一步评论。

“在我更沮丧那会儿，你们对我要好得多。”他说。

“这不就是人生一大悲剧嘛，孩子。”奥利说。

“再说啦，”爱丝勒把他拖向厨房，“不沮丧了才值得调戏，对不？”

“对。”

毫无疑问，真的。

 

他们端着饼干和茶杯舒服地坐下来之后，丽迪亚跟罗曼诺夫说：“我们以前见过吧。”

（爱丝勒往每个人的杯子里都倒了好些李子白兰地，但他没有份。饼干是柠檬味的。特别好吃。）

“那些坏人来的那晚，她也在。”

“哦！对了！抱歉亲爱的，你不像钢铁侠或者没穿上衣的史蒂芬那样叫人印象深刻。”

天啊。

罗曼诺夫大笑。

“我的任务就是不让人记住。但我就算状态全开也比不上没穿上衣的史蒂夫啊。”

太可怕了。

“女士们，拜托了！我脆弱的感情啊！”奥利说。

“吉米脆弱的感情才对吧。”

爱丝勒你怎么能。

“你还尊重我，是不？”他问猫咪艾蕾诺。

她伸出爪子把他的饼干拍到地上，然后坐了上去。

“你赢了，罗曼诺夫。”他说。“在这一切之后，我算是很高兴史蒂夫没在这儿。”

“哇哦，吉米。”爱丝勒说。

她又递给他一块饼干。

 

后来发现，他的到来正好阻止老太太们亲自上阵实行家庭改善计划。

“我在网上看见这个。”丽迪亚说。

“我还是不太确定，”爱丝勒说，“但是丽迪亚一直唠叨，然后这些盒子就送到了。”

“爱丝勒，”丽迪亚说，“每次我半夜醒来，你的猫要么爬在书架顶上，设法把我的灵魂送给魔鬼；要么钻到我脚下，想把我彻底吓死。安个猫道对我们都好。”[2]

猫道。荒唐。猫咪艾蕾诺不想要猫道。她要巴恩斯的左耳垂。

形势危急

我知道，指令。这很微妙。[3]

猫道由一组小站台构成，它们得被挂在墙上，来组成一条离地很高的小道。这工作对两个连锤子该握哪边都不知道的老太太来说可不太合适。

“你们等我来弄是对的。”他说。

爱丝勒清清嗓子，把他的注意力引向墙上一个直径四厘米的洞。

好家伙。

 

从Bridge&Water走到五金店的那段熟悉的路程教人开心。天气暖融融的。很快就会暖得穿不上长袖了。对一个有金属臂的人的潜在困难。

“你最近怎样了，孩子？”奥利问，“你看起来好多啦。”

“相当好了。”

“把问题解决，开始学着生活啦？”

“是啊。”

奥利拍拍他的胳膊。

“我们很担心你。你得知道。开头那几个月，我们还以为得跟美国队长大打出手好能把你抢回布鲁克林呢。”

巴恩斯在人行道上站住，盯住奥利。开头那几个月，他可能很乐意回来。

“我觉得丽迪亚也许真能打倒队长。”奥利说。

巴恩斯还是不习惯大笑，但多练习还是挺好的。

“你们教会我何为善良。”巴恩斯说，“你们三个人。”

“噢，啊，”奥利说，清了两次喉咙，

“我只是很难过这件事对你来说竟然还需要学习，孩子。”

把手臂环在奥利肩上感觉很好。

他们买好东西后，奥利说，“所以那位年轻的女士，”

“史蒂夫不在这几天自我任命的后援。”

“我绝对不会抱怨这个！”

“啊，”巴恩斯说，“她可比不上奥利•彼得斯。”

奥利咯咯笑起来，笑了整整三分之一个街区。

当他们回到公寓的时候，娜塔莎正跪在一个书柜顶上，半探出身子，在墙上用铅笔画记号。

“怎么，”

娜塔莎转过身，用优雅的技巧稳住自己。

“我都不知道我是怎么上来的，”她说，“丽迪亚一直唠叨，等我再回过神来就…”

“她简直就是个催眠师！”爱丝勒说。

“我还能说什么？疯老太太那一套对我真是行之有效。”

丽迪亚是一个威胁。好在她站在他们这一边。

 

爱丝勒对猫道的安装有很强烈的意见，极尽她挑剔之能事。显然这些老人都没有梯子。他们能想出来的挂最高处站台的唯一办法是让罗曼诺夫站在他的肩膀上。

这很艰难，但只要老人们在的地方就是安全的。

“你要是觉得不舒服，我马上就下来。”罗曼诺夫跟他说。

就为了猫咪艾蕾诺，他也要试一试。罗曼诺夫先爬上窗台，再踩到他肩上。没有预期的那样奇怪。而且她这样轻巧，轻若无物。

“这感觉似曾相识。”他说。

她拍拍他的头。哦对了。她以前也这样做过，试图绞杀他。家具安装与谋杀未遂相比是极大的进步，虽说她在敲钉子的时候害他摇来晃去。他只流了一点点汗。

所有的小站台都挂好了之后，爱丝勒抱起猫咪艾蕾诺，把她放在最低的那个站台上。

艾蕾诺嫌弃地看着他们几个，跳到地板上。

三个老人、一个间谍和一个支离破碎的战士禁不住同时放声狂笑。

“我早就说过！”当他们终于喘上气来，爱丝勒叫道。

“这只猫是最最卑鄙、可厌的小——”丽迪亚改用波兰语来倾吐她的真心实意。

她的心情实在糟糕。

但他们总能解决问题。巴恩斯打从心底知道这一点。

 

“我从未有过祖父母。”当他们坐上车回曼哈顿时，罗曼诺夫说着。

“我也没有。在我记忆所及范围内。”

“他们真是太棒了，巴恩斯。怪不得他们总能让你振作起来。”

“是啊。我很幸运。”

“我从不相信运气。”她说。

“那你相信什么？”

“巴恩斯，别让我变得多愁善感。”

有道理。感情用事很危险，当你生活在黑暗之中。

“谢谢你今天做的一切。”他说，“这很有帮助。”

“是啊，巴恩斯，”她伸出手轻捏他的，“我也是。”

12分钟后，他正看向窗外城市的灯火。但他还是听见她轻柔地说道：

“我信任史蒂夫。我也开始信任你了。”

“任务助手。”他对着冰冷的玻璃说，听见她轻哼一声。他知道这意味着她很开心。

确认

当然，确认。

 

[1] 原文Barnes is too busy getting a face full of cat for to answer. 【默默抽纸巾擦血

[2]原文cat highway，没找到对应的东西就诌了个译名。

[3]原文ticklish双关（棘手/痒），这里译成（形势/感觉）微妙。

[4]关于房间分配。 同系列文the Long Road Begins at Home 中有详细说明。老人们搬到对面史蒂夫家里啦。


	7. 技能设定：安然无恙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：本章主CP为Tony/Pepper

作者注：  
  
这个拼图很是给人灵感：  
  
[https://plus.google.com/u/0/phot ... 6126614655301700498](https://plus.google.com/u/0/photos/113513495823746733810/albums/6126614659153792481/6126614655301700498)  
  
  
六月  
  
“巴恩斯中士，”建筑JARVIS说，“波茨女士请你到她的办公室去。”  
  
这个请求很奇怪。他从来没在工作时间去过波茨的办公室，只在刚搬进来时去那里侦察过。  
  
他快读完一章书了。丽兹·贝内特刚收到一封信，这封信会让她觉得自己傻透了。他还剩1/4块烤Mizithra奶酪[1]，加了干番茄酱，堆在一块黑橄榄面包上。  
  
Pepper可能是位高权重的CEO，但小说和三明治 _很重要_ 。  
  
“十分钟？”  
  
“我会告知她的，中士。”  
  
他穿上干净的衬衫去见她。办公室里可能有重要的人。  
  
他到了24层，波茨的助理引他到椅子上坐下。  
  
这里所有的墙壁都是玻璃的。史塔克在波茨的办公室里。他在大喊大叫。  
  
“不行，Pepper，绝对不行。”  
  
“这不由你做主，托尼。你不是我老板。据我所知，我是你老板。”  
  
“这不安全。”  
  
“我可不觉得。很明显。”  
  
“要是他失控了呢？要是他这几个月一直在找机会呢？要是这次就是他等待的开幕式呢？”  
  
“别傻了，托尼。他已经有过多少次机会了？他不再属于九头蛇。巴恩斯是我的朋友。”  
  
什么。  
  
他们为了他吵架？  
  
巴恩斯看向助理寻求帮助，但她显然正神游天外呢。  
  
“Pepper。”  
  
“不，托尼。不。我懂你的意思。但坐在外面的那个人，他和杀死你父母的那人不是同一个。面对现实吧。”  
  
史塔克咆哮着冲出办公室，气得浑身发抖。他看见了巴恩斯，大步走过来，试图造成威吓的效果。  
  
这可有点难啊，如果你就是个内增高富帅。[2]  
  
“你记住，”他说，手指令人不快地乱晃，快要戳到巴恩斯的鼻子上去，“如果她出什么事。如果她回来时心情不好，我就把你撕碎。把你撕成小片。”  
  
你当然能，小子。  
  
“好呀。”  
  
史塔克瞪着他，跺脚冲出去。  
  
什么鬼。  
  
“进来嘛，巴恩斯。”波茨说，示意他。“别理托尼。他今天有点混账。”  
  
巴恩斯认为史塔克一直都挺混账，但他喜欢波茨，所以闭嘴没说话。  
  
波茨的助理端着两个杯子进来，递给他一杯。咖啡真是很不错。  
  
“有个会议”，波茨说，“彼尔德伯格会议，会碰见很多CEO还有富豪。下下周在图卢兹举行。我想请你做我的保镖。”[3]  
  
巴恩斯被咖啡呛住了。  
  
“我知道飞机要花很长时间。如果你想，我们可以坐喷气机走。你当然可以拒绝，这没关系。但如果你愿意，我真的很想让你一起去。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
Pepper挥着手臂，看起来很烦躁。  
  
“说真话？你是我们这边我认识的看起来最可怕的人了。”  
  
这是赞美吗。  
  
**确认**  
  
那好。  
  
“谢啦。”  
  
Pepper笑起来，不再挥舞她的手臂了。好答案。谢谢，指令。  
  
“我一点也不想去，”她说，“他们大部分人糟透了。有几个手脚 _特别_ 不干净。但史塔克工业必须到场以维持主导地位。退出军火市场，去年那一团糟，再加上，呃，有托尼，现在有好多人等着看史塔克工业丢掉市场份额。这些人还有很多不愿意和女人共事。”  
  
啊。一帮混蛋的大会。  
  
“为什么让我去，而不是你平常的那些安保人员？”  
  
“就像我说的。你更可怕。我肯定得跟能找到的最吓人的伙伴一起去。等着看我的套装吧。”  
  
他已经很久没练习过吓人了。可能挺好玩的。  
  
“去多久？”  
  
“会议要开三天。想着我们最好直接飞过去再飞回来，这样你不在大厦里的时间可以减到最小。”  
  
坐大型飞机，定好计划，好让他能适应。  
  
“你很害怕。”  
  
他们已经在一起互相做头发、看电影够久的了，久到巴恩斯知道波茨只要一点点触动就会眼泪汪汪。但这个。他不喜欢这样。  
  
她按了桌上的一个按钮，办公室的门关上了。  
  
“我 _真的_ 很害怕，”她说。“前年的圣诞节，你知道我发生了什么吧？”  
  
点头。  
  
“从那以后我就再没 _真正_ 感到安全过，除非我在大厦里面。我是说，不是因为这世界更可怕了。我不信任我自己。你理解吗？”  
  
**确认一百万次**  
  
这不是说笑的。  
  
“我确实理解。”  
  
Pepper捂住嘴。  
  
“噢！你当然明白。”  
  
她点头。  
  
“对。所以，这不只是我相信你能确保试图伤害我的每个人都，呃，失去行动能力。两周之前托尼吓了我一跳，结果我差点把地板烧了个洞。要是JARVIS没有朝他大喊别碰我，我可能就烧伤他了，巴恩斯。后果会很严重。如果什么事情不对了，如果我失去了自控力，你要把我打晕来保证我自己的安全。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
做任何别的事情都是犯蠢。  
  
“Happy和他的队伍就不能这样做。他们下不去手。”  
  
这就是信任。他感到胸口发紧。但是。  
  
“参会人员中有九头蛇的可能性极高。”  
  
波茨坐回到椅子里。  
  
“噢。哦，我没想过这一点。我们能给你变装吗？我们有那个，面网什么的。”  
  
没必要站起来逃跑，巴恩斯。这只是个问题。  
  
“我不能在脸上戴东西。”  
  
“太阳镜也不行吗？”  
  
如果不用一直眯着眼睛，那倒不错。  
  
“可以接受。我可以练习。”  
  
波茨兴奋的时候眼睛周围会堆起碎小的皱纹。史塔克最好珍视这些皱纹。  
  
“给你穿一套好的装备，太阳镜，还有手套。要不要留胡子？”  
  
我的天哪。  
  
“还要理发？我觉得这样你就认不出来啦。”  
  
“Pepper，”他说，“你还不如杀了我。剪我的头发？”  
  
“它还会长回来嘛？”她细声说。  
  
我们要这么做，对吧？抓住机会，试着帮上忙？  
  
**确认**  
  
我也这么想。  
  
“你欠我一次。”  
  
“噢耶！”波茨说，“巴恩斯，我欠你 _三次_ 。”  
  


 

罗杰斯对这个计划可没那么兴奋，好在他没跟史塔克一个反应。

 

“啊，我看出来了。上个月我把你一个人留下，现在你来报复我了？”

 

“那是当然。除了一点，你不许穿我的睡裤。”

 

“据我所知，巴克，你没有睡裤。所以你才偷我睡裤穿吧，我猜。”

 

“这间公寓可是靠着共享经济运转的。”

 

“我很确信公寓不管怎么个「运转」法都代表你想干啥就干啥，然后吵到我累得没力气反对。”

 

“所以嘛，知道你支持Pepper的计划真不错。”

 

罗杰斯扬起手臂。他眼睛周围紧绷的肌肉放松了下来。

 

任务兼容。

 

“想让我跟你一起去吗？”

 

“不。我们的目的是秘密安保。你可不行。”

 

罗杰斯花了一分钟擦铸铁煎锅。他遵守指令，没让肥皂蹭到锅上，迅速地把锅擦干了。他一副思考的表情。

 

“有点冒险，巴克。要是里面有九头蛇的人怎么办？”

 

“肯定会有。Pepper有个想法。”

 

“啊哈？”

 

“首先，我要剪头发。”

 

“不！你那闪耀的荣光！”

 

“闭嘴吧你。蓄胡子。练习看看我能不能戴太阳镜。还有手套。”

 

“嗯，应该很有用。你知道她为什么找你吗？”

 

“她说我是她见过长得最吓人的。”

 

罗杰斯大笑。

 

“夸得你飘飘然，我可看出来了。”

 

“她知道她要面对什么人。”他耸肩道，“还有她那个，会着火的小问题。她很担心。她说要是有什么事，我能把她打晕。她信任我。”

 

“哈。托尼怎么说？”

 

“威胁说如果她出什么事就把我撕成片。”

 

“不太可能，但合情合理。”

 

“我也觉得。”  


 

 

后来发现准备工作大部分都挺好玩的。他借史蒂夫的太阳镜（没那么糟）戴了好几天，而巴顿开始对他唱一个相当讨厌的小调，唱的是在晚上还戴太阳镜——虽然那会儿还是下午。他最初对眼镜还有点畏缩，不过当它们的重量有点叫人不好受了，他就把它们摘下来。四天时间足够让它们变得舒服了。  
  
准备着装开头有点棘手，因为要量很多尺寸。罗杰斯跟着去了，一直对老裁缝喋喋不休地谈什么无聊的大都会棒球队，直到裁缝的手上移到他的胯部，他猛地后退，撞碎了一面三向镜。  
罗杰斯站了起来。那位裁缝仍然蹲在地上举着卷尺，但他的棕色眼睛锐利地盯着巴恩斯。  
  
“抱歉，先生。我应当提前告知您。”  
  
“什么。”  
  
“这是为了测量内缝长度，先生。仅此而已。”  
  
裁缝试图用力站起身。他看起来太像奥利了，因此巴恩斯向前扶住他的胳膊肘，把他拉了起来。  
  
“谢谢你，先生。”  
  
“抱歉打碎了你的镜子。”  
  
“没关系。”  
  
那人笑了，“我相信波茨女士会换一面新的。”  
  
“你要缓一下吗，巴基？”  
  
巴恩斯抖了一下。  
  
我们是该死的神经兮兮的混蛋，指令。  
  
**确认**  
  
一天一次，山姆说过。除非一次一分钟，那你就这么干。[4]  
  
“我没事。”  
  
不管怎么说，听裁缝解释自己量的各种尺寸也比棒球有意思多了。当他们量好了尺寸，裁缝拿出一张画了人体模型的卡片，开始询问巴恩斯的武器配置。  
  
“为什么问这个？”  
  
“我会对套装进行调整，使枪套看着不那么显眼。”  
  
巧妙。  
  
巴恩斯盯着人形想了一会。榴弹枪不可行：体积过大。罗曼诺夫可能会乐意把她那些可怕的小电击器借他几样。  
  
史塔克多半有各种有趣的装备。为了波茨，他甚至有可能给巴恩斯一些。  
  
“枪，”他指道，“这里，这里，以及这里。枪套，在脚踝，后背，两肩。格洛克42。”  
  
“很小的口径。”罗杰斯说。  
  
“这种枪很小。更易于隐藏。我的枪法足够弥补口径的缺陷。”  
  
“那倒是。”  
  
“我会改制背后的枪套用来放刀子。其他位置的枪套可能也要改装。另外，这里要配刀。”  
  
他指着卡片。  
  
“巴基。”罗杰斯说。  
  
“先生，”裁缝说，“这可是很多刀子啊。”  
  
“我喜欢充分准备。”  
  
裁缝大笑起来。  
  
“这我能看出。做这么多伪装需要用重一些的面料。我希望你不介意热一点。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“那么，我们五天后试穿套装。到时再见。”  
  
“只是出于好奇，”他们离开裁缝店（在建筑二层——非常方便）时罗杰斯问道，“你现在带了几把刀子？”  
  
“大厦很安全。”巴恩斯说，“所以只有四把。”  
  
罗杰斯会为了很奇怪的事情发笑。  
  
  
  
在准备好鞋子并从射击场取了枪套之后，巴恩斯面临一个选择：去买装备，还是去找史塔克。班纳可能也会在，这将大大降低史塔克意图谋杀他的可能。不用最好的资源是很蠢的行为。  
  
他敲了实验室的门，得到史塔克一句粗暴的“啥”，不过他还是被准许进入了。史塔克站在一旁瞪着他，而班纳分给他一条工作台，有个嘟嘟响的小机器人给他拿了一个工具箱。  
  
“你需要什么尽管说。”班纳告诉他，“不用管托尼。”  
  
“Rrrrr.”史塔克说。  
  
管他呢。他想瞪一整天都行。  
  
工作很好。专注使时间过得飞快，而不会产生令人不舒服的想法。小机器人非常有帮助。他向它要小弹簧，而它取来了整整一托盘。它甚至给他找来一把切皮革刀，虽然中间伴随着好几分钟的嘟嘟响声以及小玩意儿们丢得到处都是的声音。  
  
他花了一下午把枪套改制成能装刀子的样式，挖空了一只鞋跟作为暗格，在另一只鞋鞋尖的假底藏了一把弹簧装载的拇指匕首。他甚至磨糙了鞋底，为了获得更好的牵引力。这是好的开始。现在他有11天的时间可以用这些装备练习，这样他就能条件反射地使用鞋底匕首和枪套了。  
  
“谢谢啦，机器人。”他对那个小东西说。  
  
小机器人伸出一只爪子。他给了它金属食指。它温柔地抓着他的手指，一边用机器人的语言咕噜着什么。可爱。  
  
他抬起头，班纳和史塔克正坐在凳子上盯着他瞧。  
  
“怎么了。”  
  
“我准备展现高度的乐观和坚定的信念，并且假定你准备这么多东西是为了你和Pepper的小小旅行。”史塔克说。  
  
要不然还能为了什么？  
  
“确认。”  
  
“把刀固定在枪套里？”班纳问。  
  
班纳看起来很警觉。  
  
“当然。枪总会用光子弹。刀子就不会，除非你把它掷出去。”  
  
“她是告诉你那地方极度危险了吗？因为她没跟我说过一句类似的话。如果确实存在威胁，我对这个主意可就感觉不大好了。我是说，我已经对这个主意感觉很不好了，可我不打算让Pepper去交战区。”史塔克用三倍于常人的语速一口气说完了这一大段。  
  
“没有已知威胁，”巴恩斯说，“我一直在查。看着就像是一帮有钱混蛋互相抱怨。我只是喜欢准备充分。”  
  
“准备全方位袭击？”  
  
“选一样吧，史塔克。”巴恩斯说。“要么你让我武装到牙齿，准备夷平大楼好保护她。要么你让我站在她身后，举着一束花和一根发带。你选哪个？”  
  
班纳咧嘴笑了。  
  
“你刚才。啥？”史塔克说。  
  
“你。选。哪。个？”  
  
班纳彻底大笑出声。  
  
“啊！好了！你的意见很明确，谢谢你，给我出去。”史塔克说。  
  
巴恩斯晃出门时，班纳还在大笑。  
  
  
  
史塔克在10天之后终于报仇雪恨。理发店也在建筑里，而史塔克很显然运用了他的影响力，因为巴恩斯进去的时候还有一头茂盛的头发和留了两星期使人发痒的胡子，出来的时候就顶着(1)罗杰斯的发型和(2)史塔克的山羊胡。  
  
“我看起来蠢透了。”晚些时候他对那群集结的恶棍说道，他们大部分人甚至没费心藏起自己的傻笑。  
  
“好吧，”波茨说，“你现在看起来绝对不像自己了。”  
  
她是对的。顶着傻乎乎的头发，傻乎乎的胡子，太阳镜，还有黑西装，他看起来一点也不像巴恩斯，巴基，或者 「资产」。他就像一个典型的健身房堆出来的榆木脑子的安保人员，移动速度可与大冷天里的枫糖浆相媲美。  
  
不过这是件很好的西装。就算其余的人都是傻瓜蛋，可至少他不用痛恨裁缝了。

 

 

旅途有点艰难，却并非不可忍受。巴恩斯对武器检查又检查，罗杰斯早已给他下载了一平板电影。他们晚上出发，此前整一天他都在跟罗杰斯，巴顿，和娜塔莎对打，直到他疲累不堪，但对自己的反射弧和自控力都已经十分满意。这甚至让他睡着了一会儿，在机舱狭小空间的限制下。  
  
他们在图卢兹降落。巴恩斯叫了一辆普通出租车，好让遇见假司机的概率降至最低。铂尔曼酒店[5]大厅华而不实，挤满了穿着花里胡哨的商务套装的人们，以及他们穿一身黑、戴耳机的无脑保镖——而他马上也要成为这无脑群体的一员。  
  
他让波茨在走廊等着，自己进去检查套间。没有窃听器，但窗户过大。  
  
“我们能把床移开吗？”他问那个拧着眉毛的侍者。  
  
“您大可不必，先生。”侍者答道，“铂尔曼酒店的安保级别无需质疑。”  
  
你最好是说真的，老兄。  
  
话说回来，床似乎是固定在地板上的。他会让波茨睡在远离窗户的一边，在她身旁垒起一堆枕头。这起码能弄迷糊一个笨狙击手。她得同意让他在沙发上而不是次卧里睡觉。  
  
他穿上傻乎乎的衣服，把他傻乎乎的头发抓成不能更傻乎乎的造型。他看起来傻到家了。  
  
**确认**  
  
真是谢谢你啊。  
  
Pepper说她的套装吓人，那可不是说着玩的。踩着高跟鞋的她现在和他差不多高了。她的套装全是尖角，跟他的一样是雾黑色的。再加上平梳向后的头发和深色唇彩，她看上去像要生吃了铁丝网似的。  
  
“哎哟喂。”他说。  
  
“谢谢，巴恩斯。准备好了？”  
  
她说这是一帮自命不凡、毛手毛脚的混蛋，那也不是说着玩的。她已经碰上一个了。  
  
她绕场前行时，巴恩斯紧跟在她左后方。有个蜥蜴脸的男人上前亲吻她的脸颊，这时他的手顺着她的后背向下滑去。  
  
巴恩斯对他微笑了一下。  
  
那男人脸刷的变白了。他退后一大步。  
  
“我不知道你做了什么，”他们走向另一个混蛋问好的时候，Pepper悄声说，“但保持住。”  
  
会场有很多人，但他的注意力都集中在波茨身上，因此没给自己留多少脑力用来恐慌。当致意时间结束，Pepper已经吃了一小盘水果，现在正站在柱子后面，脱掉鞋子好放松脚趾。这时游戏才刚刚开始。  
  
她主宰会场宛若君王。她对付那些人，单个的或成群的。假如有人开头对她笑脸相迎，那他们后来几乎要痛哭流涕。倘若有人起初对她怒目而视，那他们最终要么若有所思，要么会心微笑。她啊，机敏如风，又不失魅力。在她面前，谁也别想耍滑头逃避问题。而对史塔克工业恢复军火生产的那些建议，她不肯让步一丝一毫。  
  
很多会话通过法语或德语进行，就好像他们觉得这能增加多少私密性。哇噢，太天真了。这里面只有两个人——摩洛哥军火公司的头子和美国机器人公司的总监——让他紧张。  
  
波茨拒绝了所有晚宴邀请。他们叫了客房服务。他在地板上直挺挺地躺了40分钟好让一下午的紧张情绪散出去，她也没抱怨什么。  
  
“你很棒。”她说。  
  
“你也是。”  
  
“你这么觉得？”她声音犹疑。  
  
他抬起头。她的表情很疲倦，又有一点点难过。穿着绿色绸缎的睡裤，盘腿坐在一把华丽的椅子上，现在的她看起来格外年轻。  
  
“当然觉得，”他说。“你没让任何人从你那得到一分。你很清楚地表明了，你知道自己在做什么，也不是什么好惹的对手。”  
  
“我觉得我今天做了不错的修复工作。”  
  
“确认。”  
  
她露齿微笑。  
  
“但是。那个摩洛哥人和那个搞机器人的。不喜欢他们。”  
  
她皱眉。  
  
“我也不喜欢。”  
  
  
  
是夜安然。第二天午歇时，情势急转直下。  
  
与会者们正聚在酒店餐厅里（保安们让在一边，围在厨房边的桌前），这时街边的门前传来一阵骚乱。巴恩斯拔足行动，此时一个穿着厚重大衣，双眼冒火的年轻男人突破酒店保安冲到屋子正中。  
  
“ <资本主义的猪！>”他大喊，“<你们这些混账，宰了你们，去死吧！>”[6]  
  
那男人爆炸了，而巴恩斯已经抱住波茨的腰翻滚开去。  
  
那不是个大炸弹，但餐厅立即混乱不堪，所有的窗户都碎了。（曾经是个）炸弹客旁边的饰柱倾倒在富豪们身上，正如他所打算的那样。  
  
巴恩斯捞起波茨，爬过碎石堆冲向大开的窗户。他们会丢掉随身行李，直接上飞机。他的耳鸣一有缓解，就能联系建筑JARVIS获得援助。  
  
“巴恩斯，”波茨挣扎起来。  
  
“怎么。”  
  
“那里有人受伤了，我们不能走。”  
  
“胡说八道。我们当然可以走。现在就走。”  
  
她开始踢腿。  
  
“不行，巴恩斯！他们需要帮助！”  
  
“拒绝。首要任务是保护你的安全。”  
  
“巴恩斯。”波茨用他从没听过的声调说话。“我是认真的。我们不能不帮助他们就走。”  
  
她开始发热。  
  
她变得明亮起来。  
  
呃。好吧。  
  
他尽量踢开一片空地上的碎玻璃，放她下来。  
  
“不要离开这里。明白了吗？”他说。  
  
“不。我能帮上忙。”  
  
“波茨。”  
  
他发出的声音让任务简报兴奋。任务简报想给他看什么东西。  
  
现在不行，简报。  
  
“你 _帮不上_ 忙。我不知道你的鞋子去哪了，而现在到处都是碎玻璃。你。留在。这里。哪怕只有一点点不对劲，你就大叫。好吧？”  
  
她抱住自己，不再发光了。  
  
“好的。我知道了，好的。”  
  
巴恩斯花了3.5分钟把大块的天花板和饰柱从别人身上拽下来，而其他保安和酒店工作人员醒过神来，开始帮忙。他拉出三名死者和五名生者。警笛的尖啸越来越近。那声音意味着审讯。意味着等待。意味着有实验员要摆弄他。  
  
他的手机被绝佳的西装和背向爆炸的位置保护住了。他把波茨扛回肩上爬出窗户，按了手机。  
  
“建筑，紧急情况。喷气机准备起飞。派一名空乘带出租车费下来，现金。”  
  
“中士，你和波茨女士都还好吗？”  
  
“确认。”  
  
“我会很高兴见到你们两位回来。”  
  
“我也是。”  
  
他穿过三条街区，招手叫车。前两辆车置他们不顾，第三辆停了下来。  
  
“你们从爆炸现场出来？”的哥问，“发生了啥？”  
  
“哥们儿，如果你闭嘴以最快速度送我们到机场，我就多付你一笔奖金。”  
  
在那之后，这一路车开得惊险之极，但他们确实花很短时间就到了停机坪。史塔克工业的女士递给的哥一大笔钱，钱多得以至于他咧嘴笑了起来。  
  
波茨开始表现出受惊的征兆。  
  
“我的东西。”她说，“我的所有东西都丢在酒店了。我的平板，还有衣服。”  
  
“别担心。”他说。  
  
机组人员只会应付更文明的紧急情况。他们无用地四处乱窜，因此巴恩斯开始下命令：给波茨取一条毛毯，一大杯波本酒，接着是许多加糖的热茶。拿急救箱来：他处理她脸上的擦伤，给她受伤的脚消毒并打上绷带。  
  
过了几分钟，一位女空乘说，  
  
“先生。先生，你的夹克湿了。”  
  
只是他的右二头肌划伤了，但伤口很长，血流个不停。当然啦，机组对他没穿上衣的景象大抽凉气并且局促不安，因为那场面真是太迷人了。但那位女空乘醒过神来，帮他缠上绷带。她给他倒了一些茶。他不需要茶，但她的做法很友善。  
  
他忙于安抚波茨，因而没注意到飞机起飞，也没感觉到客舱压力变化。这倒是个附带好处。  
  
他们摔出去时，波茨的手机撞坏了。几分钟之后巴恩斯的手机开始响，那头是史塔克。  
  
“我告诉过你！”他吼道，“我告诉过你我要干什么，你个混账，我要撕了你！”  
  
“史塔克。”巴恩斯说，又用上了那种发号施令的语气。“我要把手机递给Pepper了。你敢这么对她吼。你敢让她更不开心。”  
  
史塔克真的尖叫了一声。  
  
“我没事，托尼。”她说，但眼泪掉了下来。“那是个炸弹，我都不知道。我吓坏了，差点烧了巴恩斯。但他救了几个人出来。他不让我走路，托尼，因为我掉了鞋子。托尼，我掉了鞋子，我没带鞋子，你能派一辆车来接我们吗？”  
  
之后她哭得没法说话，所以巴恩斯把手机轻轻拿过来，女空乘拥住她。  
  
“她没受伤，史塔克。”他说，“只是些小擦伤。她受了惊吓，但我们没事。我们已经起飞了。”  
  
“你带她离开那里了。”  
  
“那就是我的任务。”  
  
“行。行，好了。如果情况有变就给我打电话。我要去发明一种速度更快的飞机引擎。”  
  
奇怪的家伙。  
  
机组人员给他找了一件衬衫。这很给人安慰，虽然那件衬衫是短袖的，还印着2011年洋基体育场“史塔克工业家庭同乐日”的广告。  
  
他坐到波茨身边，让她靠在他身上。他们喝了更多的茶。  
  
“可惜了那套衣服。”他说。“那衣服可真不错。”  
  
她甚至笑了一下。  
  
**干得漂亮**  
  
谢谢，指令。  
  
“我会让他们再给你做一件，巴恩斯。做满满一衣柜的衣服，要是你想。”  
  
他握住她的手待了一会。  
  
机组人员终于冷静下来。他们送来了大量食物：美味的面包，奶酪，水果，接下来是一盘不错的牛排和蘑菇意面。男空乘把自己的平板借给他们，那里面下载的音乐剧和动作片的组合显得很滑稽。他们看了「雨中曲」（很棒）和「音乐之声」（有点蠢，纳粹太多）。  
  
当演到修女们从纳粹车上拆零件的时候（对汽车这种程度的了解出现在修女们身上可不寻常，说真的。），波茨已经头靠在他肩膀上睡着了。  
  
在昏暗的机舱里，他允许自己有3分钟时间感到恐慌和疲累。但他背着波茨横穿图卢兹的时候并没有因过分接近而感到不适，坐在她身边也并非难以忍受。所以不是只有老人们可以接近他而不使他烦躁。也许他的容忍范围正在扩大，在老人们和史蒂夫拥抱他，女士们梳他头发的这么些日子之后。  
  
哦该死。他的头发。  
  
怀着这个沮丧的想法，巴恩斯睡着了。  
  
空乘在回到纽约的前一小时叫醒了他们。睡了一觉之后波茨冷静下来，她摇摇晃晃地走向洗手间，没怎么发抖。  
  
轮到他时，巴恩斯惊讶于自己脏兮兮的脸和发红的眼睛。他的发型和胡子让这一切更糟，他看起来几乎像刚到达华盛顿山姆家后面的公寓时一样惨。他很开心能洗掉那些灰土和污垢。要是他就这幅样子走下飞机，罗杰斯会疯掉的。  
  
波茨的脚不能在金属舷梯或混凝土上走路，因此巴恩斯把她抱下飞机。史塔克和罗杰斯都在车边等着，车停在飞机跑道正中间。罗杰斯眉间堆起皱纹，而当巴恩斯在他们面前把波茨放下来时，史塔克实际上已经跳起舞来了。  
  
“你还好吗，巴基？”  
  
罗杰斯努力表现得好一些。他的手指握起又松开。  
  
兄弟，我太累了。回家真是太开心了。  
  
他伸出手臂，史蒂夫的烦恼纹一下子消失了。拥抱还是蛮不错的。  
  
史塔克整个路上都抱住波茨不松手。但当他们都已经在后排坐好，波茨近得快要坐在他腿上时，史塔克倾身向巴恩斯。  
  
“所以我猜我用不着把你撕成片了。”他说。  
  
哎哟，你这家伙。谢谢你的好心啊。  
  
“谢谢啊。”  
  
波茨打了史塔克胳膊一下。史塔克眨了好几下眼。  
  
“我是想说。谢谢你把她带回家。带回我身边。”  
  
他伸出手。巴恩斯与他握手。  
  
“我也不会做什么别的。”  
  
“我们都知道。巴恩斯。”波茨说。  
  
“好了。”史塔克说。“好了。”  
  
  
  
他们回到公寓里时，罗曼诺夫正坐在沙发上，这让罗杰斯高高挑起眉毛。巴恩斯一点也不惊讶。  
  
“这衣服真难看。”她说。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你应该现在就把胡子刮掉。”  
  
“正打算呢。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“娜塔莎，你干嘛呢？”巴恩斯走向浴室时，罗杰斯悄声跟她说。  
  
“别急啊，罗杰斯。”他越过肩膀喊道，“她只是担心我。”  
  
“随你怎么说。”她说。“班纳在公共休息室做早饭呢。二十分钟之内过去。”  
  
“你要知道，”几分钟之后，巴恩斯正在刮掉讨厌的山羊胡时罗杰斯从走廊里跟他说，“要不是有山姆，我一个朋友都理解不了。”  
  
“唉呀，可怜的娃儿。”巴恩斯说。“血清怎么没让你也长点脑子呢。”  
  
“你个小混蛋。”  
  
“我就是。”  
  
“我真的很高兴看见你平安归来。”  
  
“我也是，史蒂夫。”  
  
  
  
班纳做的早餐丰盛而美味。大家都在。看见每个人都冒出来迎接波茨回来，那真是很不错。

 

 

  
[1] mizithra是用绵羊或山羊奶及乳清制作的鲜奶酪。最初产于克里特岛，在希腊很常见。  
  
[2] 原文Kind of hard whenyou’re a  **bonsai human** 直译为「盆景人类」，这里应当是身高梗。bonsai human似乎还有一节宗教的含义，衍生自《哥林多前书》1Co03：「弟兄们，我从前对你们说话，不能把你们当作属灵的，只得把你们当作属肉的…我栽种了，亚波罗浇灌了。惟有神叫他生长…栽种的和浇灌的都是一样。但将来各人要照自己的工夫，得自己的赏赐。」大概就是说不要局限于浅薄的物质生活，要exist spiritually这样…（如果理解有误请见谅，无意冒犯。）然而译者觉得应该没有这层意思。  
  
[3] 彼尔德伯格会议(Bilderberg meeting)每年五月或六月举办，世界政经精英的集会，商讨世界重大议题。会议保密程度极高。有各种稀奇古怪的传闻。译者表示还没弄明白它到底是个啥，但可以类比达沃斯论坛。  
图卢兹(Toulouse)，法国西南部大城市，位于法国西南部加龙河畔。南部-比利牛斯大区(Midi-Pyrénées)上加龙省(Haute-Garonne)首府。  
  
[4] 原文One day at a time, unless it takes one minute at a time, and then you do that.这句真的没看懂。猜想是Sam·兼职心理医生·退伍老兵救助专员·Wilson给巴基的恢复建议。  
  
[5] Hôtel Pullman, 五星级商务酒店。  
  
[6] 作者没有说明是哪种语言。但应该没有超出巴基的语言储备。  
  
[7] 译者坚定不移地认为最后一句话有隐含义。哦巴基，大家迎接的可不只是Pepper。  



	8. 玛丽亚•希尔与精彩非凡，难以置信，无与伦比，妙不可言的一天

七月  
  
天热了。这意味着公共休息区拓展到了露台/超级飞人们的降落场上。  
  
鉴于他已经习惯戴太阳镜了，巴恩斯热爱摊开来烤太阳。加速愈合力意味着他无须担心晒伤。目前为止，夏天尚停留在热过头的边缘：这让他愉快而懒洋洋的。那个大装饰水池看起来挺不错。迟-早餐小队（巴恩斯，罗杰斯[在吃第二顿早饭]，巴顿，和希尔）正坐在四处宁静地享用水果，一边处理自己的事。这时大嘴巴•话唠先生晃了过来。  
  
“怎么没见你们感谢我慷慨的馈赠？”史塔克问。  
  
这种评论总是叫人拔足逃去阿尔巴尼亚整月整月地旅行，好获得片刻休息。  
  
“怎么还没人到游泳池里去？”  
  
那东西是个游泳池？在外面？露天？古怪。  
  
“你以前很喜欢游泳的，巴克。”罗杰斯说。  
  
哦是啊。好像挺有道理。  
  
“巴恩斯，来嘛！你要是不好好享受生活，哪还有第二次机会呢？”  
  
“我可享受生活了。”  
  
“人生可不总是美如奶酪啊，我的朋友。”史塔克说。这让罗杰斯露出一副怪异的表情。[1]  
  
怎么了，罗杰斯。为什么你溜走了。  
  
史塔克戳戳他的胳膊。  
  
“有人得打破传统啦。就从这开始怎么样，擎天柱？”  
  
“离我远点，史塔克。”  
  
“但Cap说你喜欢游泳。去池子里。去池子里去池子里去池——子里嘛。”  
  
“认真的？”  
  
“认真的。”  
  
“就在外面。”  
  
“啊，是啊。因为阳光在外面嘛。”  
  
“这里还有一位女士。”  
  
“啊？当然了，你这老古板。”  
  
好吧，如果未来人都这么做。空气很温暖。  
  
“好。”  
  
  
  
“啥。”史塔克说。“啥。”  
  
希尔坐回到椅子里。  
  
“哇。”她说。“今天真是出现了意想不到的转机嘛。”  
  
“啥。”史塔克说。“啥。”  
  
罗杰斯溜达回来了。  
  
“为什么巴基在池子里？克林特怎么了？”  
  
“史塔克建议游泳。”希尔说。“巴恩斯花了大约五秒钟把自己剥光跳了进去。”  
  
“六点二秒。”  
  
“哦。呃。巴克。”  
  
“怎么了。”  
  
“人们现在都穿泳装了。”  
  
“啥。”史塔克说。“啥？”  
  
“泳装是什么？”  
  
“有点像…以前的游泳服。不过小些。”[2]  
  
“就像海滩上穿的那种？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“为什么。这池子是私人财产。”  
  
“这是现在的习惯。”  
  
“所以要把我身上看着不像医疗恐怖故事的那部分遮起来？”  
  
“巴基。”  
  
“免谈。这样更舒服。”  
  
“我绝不会忽视年长者的智慧。”巴顿说。  
  
“我的老天爷。”史塔克说。  
  
“今天实在是越来越有趣了。”希尔说。  
  
“你应该下水，史蒂夫。水温跟体表温度形成了绝佳的反差。可提神了。”  
  
“对！”巴顿说，“绝佳的反差！”  
  
“呃，不，谢谢。我感觉挺不错的。”  
  
“你为什么脸红了。”  
  
“我没有。我只是。不想游泳。”  
  
“每个人都看过你的裸体了，史蒂夫。”  
  
“确认！”希尔快活地叫道。  
  
“哈哈哈，不错。”巴顿说。  
  
“呃。啥？”  
  
“你们弄啥嘞。”史塔克悄声说。  
  
“有个视频。你刚从冰里出来那会儿拍的。他们脱了你的制服，给你换了一身。视频发在YouTube上。两星期之前已经超过八亿次点击。”  
  
“我裸体的视频被发在网上。”  
  
“确认。”  
  
“在网上。”  
  
“那可滑稽了。”巴顿说。“三个人，摞在一起还没你壮，试图把衣服从你身上扒下来。最好玩的是穿袜子那部分。”  
  
“他的脚可不好对付啦。”  
  
“巴基！”  
  
“它们就是。”  
  
“将近十亿人在网上看过我的裸体。”  
  
“是啦！”希尔说。  
  
“唔。那好吧。”  
  
“我觉得今天是我最爱的日子。”希尔说。  
  
“我的泳池！它发生了什么？”史塔克问。  
  
“我再也不穿泳裤了。”巴顿说，“我是多么自在。”  
  
罗杰斯做了一个抱膝跳，他跳进泳池深的一端，溅了希尔和史塔克一身。这使史塔克从闭环传递函数[3]中醒过神来，走掉了。真扫兴，史塔克。游泳很有趣。  
  
希尔也不游泳。但她坐在池边，脚浸在水里。她和罗杰斯还有巴顿谈天，巴恩斯游泳。巴恩斯终于决定他的金属臂已经够湿了。这时他看见她笑。肯定在说什么好笑的话题，从她大笑的样子判断。  
  
她递来的毛巾大得能把他包成墨西哥卷饼。真舒服。  
  
巴恩斯裹好自己，躺在一条长椅上。  
  
“嘿，罗杰斯。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“巴基哥卷饼。”[4]  
  
静默。巴恩斯抬起头睁开眼。他们都盯着他。为什么。  
  
“咋了。”  
  
“你刚刚玩了个双关？”  
  
我的天哪。  
  
“我可是个有趣的人。”  
  
“嗯哼。”巴顿说。  
  
“你真是搞笑，巴克。”  
  
“我知道啊。”  
  
  
  
当天大家聚起来吃晚饭时，他们给那个YouTube视频贡献了第874,997,502次点击。连罗曼诺夫都在大笑，而史蒂夫试图藏在自己手心里，呻吟着，  
  
“你们这些人。你们太坏了。我受不了了。”  
  
巴恩斯肘击他。  
  
“是啊。但是瞧瞧这些给你穿衣服的傻瓜蛋吧。他们简直得用上起重机好把你的腿吊起来。”  
  
“对吧？”巴顿说。“那些复杂的滑轮和杠杆装置在哪呢？”  
  
“以及他们从哪儿找来这么 _糟糕_ 的鞋？”波茨说。  
  
“呃，那鞋子太可怕了。你们谁长过每12小时愈合又出现的水泡？”  
  
“唔。没。”没有神奇自愈能力的郁闷的人们同声说。  
  
“我。”巴恩斯说。  
  
“我忍了那玩意儿四天，直到我想起来找神盾的某个人要双可恶[5]的新鞋。”  
  
“罗杰斯，你个笨瓜。”希尔说。  
  
这会儿，史蒂夫已经一点也不脸红了。  
  
  
  
第二天泳池里的水都不见了，只剩四个小机器人用一种刺鼻的清洁剂擦洗池壁。伐开心。  
  
  
  
作者注：脑洞来自这篇文章：  
  
[http://www.vocativ.com/culture/f ... ired-swimmers-nude/](http://www.vocativ.com/culture/fun/fairly-recently-ymca-actually-required-swimmers-nude/)  
  
  
  
[1] Tony说“Life is not all cheese.”还记得队1里cheese fondue的梗吗。果真有其父必有其子哈哈哈。  _这似乎不是惯用的俗语。最常见的那句是“Lifeis not all roses.”_  
  
[2] 原文分别用了swimsuit（译为泳装）和bathing costume（译为游泳服）两种说法。Bathing costume是老式用语，指泳衣或浴装。这两只当 ** _冰_** 当得早，差几年没赶上比基尼的时代。译者很奇怪的是，他俩应该见过泳装才对…别的不论，队长卖国债那会儿的伴舞女郎总见过吧。  
顺便一提，虽然男女泳衣现在都以少为美（并不是）了，裸露上身的权利依然没有平等呢。  
  
[3] closed loopfunction. Tony懵圈了。  
  
[4] burrito和Bucky-rito双关。  
  
[5] 好孩子大盾的用词是flipping，委婉的英式俚语。译文并没有很好地表现出语言习惯差别，是因为译者实在不能将不委婉语用不委婉的方式翻译（。  



	9. 勾搭实验仪器：为了好玩，也为了获利

八月  
  
也许巴恩斯很喜欢夏天的热量（还有在阳台上晒肚皮，还有冷白葡萄酒，还有薄荷巧克力冰淇淋），但他的左臂不喜欢。它惯常的嗡嗡声变成了时不常的 _哐啷_ 声。他良好的动作控制在消失：他折了两根牙刷，外带挤扁了一根枪柄。  
  
至少，到这时候他已经挺确信史塔克不会意图谋杀他了。哪怕是在斥巨资抽干又充满40楼高处的游泳池之后。  
  
挺确信。几乎毋庸置疑。  
  
接着他捏爆了糖浆罐子。够了。如果不能好好吃早饭，那你就别再找借口了，哥们儿。9层时间到。  
  
  
  
巴恩斯敲门。史塔克猛地抬头，结果撞到了工作灯上。噫。他应该提前打招呼的。他很好奇为什么建筑JARVIS没有警告史塔克。  
  
有6.5秒，史塔克举起某种尖尖的工具对着他。巴恩斯打或逃的冲动只持续了那一半的时间。接着史塔克放下工具，像投降一样举起双手。  
  
“又怎么了？”他问。“你把我的法拉利点着了？Pepper邀请你保护我们的下一次蜜月旅行？还是我得买下整个玻利维亚？”  
  
哎呦。我们在这名声不错啊，指令？  
  
**确认**  
  
“不是玻利维亚。”他说。“但你可能有必要在土库曼斯坦建一所儿童医院。”  
  
史塔克把手插进头发里。  
  
他是最好骗的傻瓜蛋。  
  
“嗷，你到底 _干啥_ 了。”史塔克说。“你这几周都没离开过大厦！”  
  
“没啥。”巴恩斯说，坐在一个很寻常的高脚凳上。  
  
“我给你带了礼物。”  
  
史塔克看起来更慌了。好一番美景。  
  
“这礼物会爆炸吗？”  
  
“我希望它不会。”  
  
他伸出左手，弯曲一次。这次 _哐啷_ 声特别响，他的手指缩了一下。  
  
史塔克眼睛瞪得滚圆。  
  
“我可以玩那条胳膊了？”  
  
“你可以帮我修理 _我的_ 手臂。拜托。”  
  
“随便怎么说。玩那条胳膊！你的胳膊！鼓捣仿生学是我最喜欢的游戏，在我成为真正的男人之前。”  
  
这跟所有史塔克说过的话一样毫无意义。  
  
设置界线。  
  
“不要束缚带。”他说。“不要治疗椅。”  
  
为什么这让史塔克生起气来。  
  
“巴恩斯。这间屋子里没有束缚带。永远不会有。你可以就坐在那个凳子上。”  
  
点头。  
  
史塔克揉着头发，直到它们支楞起来，像爆炸了似的。  
  
“我打扰你了吗？我可以等会儿再过来。”巴恩斯说。  
  
“不，天啦，你逗我吗？”  
  
“好。”  
  
史塔克抓起一把工具。大部分看着都挺眼熟。所以这不会太糟。  
  
“你通常不维护它吗？”  
  
耸肩。  
  
“是啊。自己处理高于前臂的地方可真是头大。”  
  
“是呢。我敢打赌。”  
  
史塔克已经抄起了放大镜，凑得离巴恩斯的二头肌几乎只有1cm远。他拿一根细小的工具对着金属板叮铃咣啷地戳了75秒。那叮铃咣啷的声音很叫人安心。  
  
“我能扫描这东西吗？”  
  
退缩。这太唐突了。  
  
“为什么目的？”  
  
“理论上，以防出故障的地方太深，随便鼓捣会让情况更糟糕。”  
  
史塔克咧嘴笑开了。  
  
“实际上？你掖着它八个月不给我看。如果这是我研究它的唯一机会，好歹我得留点图片。”  
  
这是个错误。  
  
“所以你能做什么？”  
  
复制它。卖掉它。拿走它。  
  
“我可是个发自内心的好机械师。”史塔克说，比划着他的工作室。“而你身上的机器是我深心希望自己也能发明的。”  
  
**好答案**  
  
是，我也觉得。  
  
“好吧。你可以扫描它。”  
  
“好耶！”  
  
扫描金属臂只需要再向房间中央挪一点，有一个带灯的金属杆绕着他转，不停闪光。巴恩斯伸出手臂，然后向上，听从史塔克的指令，直到他的小机器人朋友嘟嘟叫着从屋角飞快地挪过来抓他的食指。巴恩斯坐着没动，扫描仪转得更多了。  
  
“嘿，小不点儿，离这家伙远点。”史塔克说。  
  
“我不会伤害它。”巴恩斯答道。史塔克大笑起来。  
  
“你，我的朋友，叫小不点儿可太大啦。我是在叫机器人呢。”  
  
“为什么叫它小不点儿？”  
  
“小小只。像糖块。还有个叫黄油手指饼的…说来话长。”  
  
“你好，小不点儿。”巴恩斯说，“知道你的名字可真好。”  
  
小机器人嘟嘟叫着握了握他的手指。  
  
“别动啊！”史塔克说。  
  
可是扫描显示的某种东西让史塔克拧起眉毛。他紧抿着嘴，嘴唇都变成白色。  
  
“我能扫描你的后背和肩膀吗。”  
  
他几乎是在咆哮。小不点儿又嘟嘟响了起来。  
  
“可以。”  
  
扫描仪动了起来。  
  
“兔崽子们。”史塔克一拳砸在工作台上。  
  
要死。如果只有一条胳膊可用，那才真叫一个头两个大。  
  
“那，它不能修复了。”巴恩斯说。  
  
“什么？不，修它很容易。该死的，巴恩斯，你知不知道他们对你做了什么？”  
  
耸肩。  
  
史塔克把显示屏扳过来，给他看那些金属棒和金属板。深深钉入他的肱骨，肩部，锁骨，肋骨，脊椎。  
  
“这我知道。”巴恩斯说。“需要支撑以避免手臂自身的重量把它扯下去。”  
  
“老天。你多重？”  
  
“当前重量未知。”  
  
“JARVIS，接管扫描仪。我想看看动态成像。”  
  
“好的，sir。”  
  
“加多大压力？”巴恩斯问。  
  
“我不知道，要不从小东西开始吧。”  
  
巴恩斯旋下高脚凳，把它扯成两半。  
  
“停！快停下！天哪。”  
  
巴恩斯停住。  
  
“我的天，你不痛吗？这里到处都是微创。”  
  
“疼痛水平标准。”  
  
“该死的，巴恩斯。”  
  
“功能是唯一优先级。”  
  
“我能看出来。”  
  
他用一根指头猛戳读出器。  
  
“见鬼的他们怎么能连螺钉头都不削平？根本没有必要。我们能把里面这一坨的一半材料换成轻质合金，把它好好弄一下，这样免得你招手问个好就把自己撕成两半。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“不要手术。”  
  
“不，但它真的能改善，只要——”  
  
“不要医疗器械，史塔克。”  
  
史塔克啪地闭上嘴。  
  
“好的。”他说。“好的，对不起。”  
  
“Sir，”建筑JARVIS说，“如果您先放手别管会更有助益。巴恩斯中士可能还需要一段适应时间才能毫无防备地接近您。”  
  
哦，建筑。  
  
**第二好的任务助手**  
  
第二好？谁是最好的？  
  
**任务助手爱丝勒**  
  
爱丝勒？因为饼干？  
  
**关键材料**  
  
确认。但也许我们用不着告诉建筑。不想伤害它的感情。  
  
**保护**  
  
确认。  
  
“我不知道哪里可笑，”史塔克说，“但我很高兴你不会再受惊了。”  
  
  
  
史塔克是个飞快的机械师（能用两只手工作很有帮助）。而正如手臂的结构让他愤怒一样，它内在的工作方式使他尖叫。  
  
“看这个！你可以把它带到月球上，它还能工作 _好几年_ 。”  
  
“那为什么它故障了。”  
  
“呃，嗯。里面有一处弯掉了，我假定这是被罗杰斯的盾牌击坏的。”  
  
“确认。”  
  
“它太干燥了。我知道这里的浴缸很妙，而且我们 _不_ 打算讨论我的游泳池，你这暴露狂，但里面有个接合点需要涂些润滑油。还有一束电线脱落了。哦天，就好像有个连电烙铁都不会拿的人试图—— _拙劣地_ ——维护这个美妙的机械。”  
  
话真多。  
  
“多久一次。”  
  
“涂润滑油？大概三个月一次？这东西和坦克差不多。维护它？随你，你才是使用它的人。让我修理它？随时，只要你能抵挡住我难以抗拒的魅力。”  
  
史塔克盖上手臂的检修口。  
  
“这鬼东西是这么回事，巴恩斯。我不认为我们能取下它而不会害了你，即便你有加速愈合力。”  
  
“这是我的手臂。”  
  
“对。就是。而你不想改变这些线路，好吧。里面的电动机棒极了，但它们死沉。再给我点时间，我就能造出替换部件来。保持其刚性，但减轻重量。要是你愿意。”  
  
“怎么替换。”  
  
“就像这样。坐在凳子上，听点美妙的音乐，跟你的机器人男友拉拉小手。”  
  
这是个吸引人的计划。更轻的重量。标准疼痛水平略低于当前值。来自史塔克的善意是他在前几个月里完全预期不到的。  
  
但这不能阻止他调戏史塔克。  
  
“不经询问就妄断他人性别是无礼行为，史塔克。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“没准小不点儿认为自己是无性别的。或者是女性。”  
  
“谁在乎？”  
  
“小不点儿在乎。”  
  
机器人滚过来，两条带小爪的手臂环在他的右腿上。  
  
啊。机器人抱抱。  
  
“哦不。不不不，巴恩斯，你不能鼓动我的实验设备起来反抗我。”  
  
“太迟了。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“我和扫描仪已经缔结了深厚而长久的羁绊。另外，那个电动螺丝刀说想加薪。”  
  
“Cap知道你是这么个老狐狸吗？”  
  
“确认，sir。”建筑JARVIS说。  
  
“要死啊，你别也来。”  
  
假以练习，大笑越来越容易了。  
  
而当史蒂夫之后下来找他的时候，他正单脚站在工作台上丢着五个小工具玩杂耍，好测试自己新改善的精细动作控制能力。史蒂夫也得到了不少大笑练习。  
  
  
修理工作真是有趣。  



	10. 你想要的，和不想要的

九月  
  
这是你想要的：  
  
盛夏将尽。一切安好。你甚至已经学会了如何大笑。晚餐是烤架上的牛排，和炉子烘的玉米。这世上你最喜欢的人大部分都聚在房间里。他们完好无损。他们吵闹不休。他们不肯闭嘴，好让你专心看 _《公主新娘》_ 的结局。这部电影标题很蠢，你一开始投了反对票，但后来发现它着实不错。如果巴顿和山姆不再哇啦哇啦争谁是更柔韧的，你就能听清楚汉普丁克王子（他是个混账）干的哪件事让他活该受这种惩罚。况且，他们这么吵实在很蠢——大家都知道罗曼诺夫是最柔韧的。她可以把膝盖折过身后，虽说那姿势有点儿三俗。  
  
你向巴顿丢爆米花。那个十足的小混蛋一把接住爆米花吃掉了。  
  
“Yum，钢骨味儿的。”他说。  
  
  
  
这是你不想要的：  
  
灯光一下子亮了起来，你的任务助手建筑JARVIS用两倍音量说：  
  
“请原谅我的打扰，但我似乎正受到攻击。”  
  
  
  
这是你想要的：  
  
那个帆布袋还塞在你衣柜的里层，连同监控设备和一大堆武器。你每周都维护它们。它们已为你准备好。  
  
  
  
这是你不想要的：  
  
他们脸上的表情：  
  
· 希尔  
  
· 班纳  
  
· 山姆  
  
· 史蒂夫  
  
（巴顿和罗曼诺夫毫无反应。）  
  
  
  
这是你想要的：  
  
“你跟我们一起吗，巴基？”  
  
“别犯傻，罗杰斯。他当然要跟我们一起。”  
  
  
  
这是你不想要的：  
  
史塔克穿着装甲飞过来，降落在泳池旁边。但他 _带着_ _pepper_ ，而不是让她留在安全的地方。  
  
  
  
这是你想要的：  
  
“拿着这个。”Pepper说。  
  
她从头上取下闪亮的蝴蝶发卡递给你。你的刘海已经太长了，总是掉下来挡眼睛。妨碍视线几率：98%。接着她把手搭在你肩膀上。  
  
“去干掉他们，巴恩斯。”  
  
  
  
这是你不想要的：  
  
一群小机器人正把大块的材料从建筑JARVIS的身体结构上扯下来。为什么非得是机器人？你向来很喜欢机器人，可这些机器人在伤害你的朋友。  
  
  
  
这是你想要的：  
  
你终于见到了绿色的大家伙Hulk。他不喜欢握手，更喜欢顶顶拳。  
  
  
  
这是你不想要的：  
  
罗杰斯从电梯里冲出来，一头扎进机器人军团当中，正如他一贯的混账作风。  
  
  
  
但这是你想要的。你愿为之而战的人们。他们与你并肩。  



	11. 一些使坏，许多款待

十月  
  
“你 _想让_ 我办一个派对？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“可是你讨厌人群。”  
  
“对。”  
  
史塔克眯细眼睛思考了一会儿。巴恩斯利用时间跟小不点儿握握手。  
  
“你要让我出洋相吗？”  
  
史塔克太好玩了。  
  
**确认**  
  
巴恩斯露齿微笑。这是全新的体验，这种自然流露，大大的微笑。他有酒窝。谁知道？当他微笑的时候，每个人都目瞪口呆。史塔克就愣住了。  
  
罗曼诺夫说这是因为微笑让他看起来“不可思议地热辣”。  
  
有道理。  
  
“我保证不让你出糗。”  
  
史塔克又想了一想。  
  
“等等。”他说。“等一下。我的生日要到了？这是为了捉弄罗杰斯吗？”  
  
“不知道。有那么点儿。”  
  
“‘有那么点儿’对我来说就够好了！万圣节舞会要来啦！”  
  
“要求化装。”  
  
“化——如果 _整个夏天_ 这儿还有人没看见你裸体的话，我就要忧心了。”  
  
“我喜欢游泳。”  
  
“你喜欢扮成混乱的化身。”  
  
“九头蛇训练深植于我内心，史塔克。”  
  
“嗷。巴恩斯。你卑鄙无耻。”  
  
巴恩斯对史塔克眨眼。这是另一个吓唬人的小小妙招。Pepper教给他的。  
  
“JARVIS，我觉得这个友好的巴恩斯比以前可怕多了。”  
  
“确认，sir。”建筑JARVIS说。  
  
他就这么搞到了派对。其实Pepper已经答应了，还找了承办团队。但建筑在技术层面上属于史塔克，如果不带他玩会显得很无礼。  
  
  
  
希尔帮着他研究他的服装。  
  
“我猜，你是想表明立场了。”  
  
“有点儿。”  
  
“那我就好办了。”希尔说。“我肯定比不过你，所以我就穿备用装了。”  
  
“那是？”  
  
“猫耳发带。”  
  
差劲。  
  
“希尔。见鬼。你好歹也努力一下。”  
  
“呃。好吧。但你得帮我决定。”  
  
“成交。”  
  
希尔递给他一摞资料。  
  
“在服装店玩得开心。”  
  
  
  
他在裁缝店里确实很开心。  
  
“这是一桩真正有趣的事。”老人说。“我喜欢这种工作。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“要不要帮你做鞋子？”  
  
哦那太好了。  
  
“好的，拜托了。”  
  
“你受伤之后比以前瘦了。”老人说。“所以我会在接缝的地方多留一点。这样的话，等你长回作战体重的时候还能穿。如果你想的话。”  
  
他抓住巴恩斯的胳膊。  
  
“你会无比迷人的。”  
  
罗曼诺夫会帮他弄头发。巴顿已经被提醒过，要他表现出最最惹人烦的一面，还要看住罗杰斯。剩下唯一的绊脚石就是史蒂夫了。  
  
“呃，又来一个派对？”史蒂夫说，“假期真是多过头了。还好我们要去布鲁克林跟小孩们‘不给糖就捣蛋’。对吧？”  
  
“我想去。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“我想去。化装。听起来很好玩。”  
  
罗杰斯盯着他看。  
  
“好玩？你说啥呢，巴基，你讨厌人群啊。”  
  
“他们算不上人群。差不多每个人我都认识。”  
  
“我们本来也一直能看见大家啊！”  
  
“他们没变装啊。”  
  
“我们 _出任务_ 的时候都要变装！”  
  
要死。这和预期差远了。  
  
“求你嘛，巴基。”任务简报丢给他，“我病了这么久。就一场棒球赛嘛。”  
  
喔哈。肮脏的伎俩，是吧？  
  
**确认**  
  
“那好吧，史蒂夫。”他说。  
  
他挤出一张难过的表情，坐在沙发上。罗杰斯肯定在看他。他拿起书，对着它叹气，又把书扔下。他揉着愈合最快的右肩膀。他咳嗽了两次。  
  
**过头了**  
  
啊？  
  
“咳嗽起来了，巴克？”  
  
啊哟。语调表明巨大的讽刺情绪。  
  
巴恩斯转过去，罗杰斯靠在厨房柜台上，他抱着胳膊，眉毛挑起。  
  
耸肩。  
  
“值得一试。我想着你与生俱来的戏剧天分可能会对相似的刺激信号做出反应。”  
  
罗杰斯向他丢了一只橘子。  
  
“谢啦，老兄。正想吃点零食呢。”  
  
巴恩斯收获庄严的白眼一记。那白眼伟哉如白头海雕，壮哉如琥珀麦浪。[1]  
  
“说正经的，巴基。派对？化装？这是为啥？”  
  
为了给你的大蠢脸添上点笑容，混蛋。  
  
“为了万圣节。”巴恩斯说。“上个万圣节我还坐在你街对面，眼睛粘在望远镜上。”  
  
“所以我以为你会很想跟老人们坐在一起发糖果。”  
  
“我是想。派对直到十点十一点才开始呢。”  
  
“哦，哈。”  
  
“所以我们就有时间两样都做。”  
  
“这很重要吗，巴克？”  
  
点头。  
  
“可以告诉我为什么吗？”  
  
他可以。真的。他已经想了很久。  
  
“很多周年纪念。”他说。“重设以来一年多，认识老人们一周年，接触马上就满一年了。很多艰难的事情，但都是好事情。”  
  
罗杰斯用那种安静而快乐的表情望着他。巴恩斯喜欢这种表情。自从机器人一役后，他就很少看见这种表情了。  
  
“而且，这里的人对我。对我们很好。差不多一整年了。所以我想努力一下。”  
  
“好一番演说啊。”罗杰斯顿了好长一会后说。  
  
“闭嘴，史蒂夫。我就是这么想的。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他耸肩。  
  
“那好，巴基。我们回来之后去派对。我估计你已经给我想好了什么可怕的打扮？”  
  
“没。你得自己动手。”  
  
“我不知道我应该郁闷自己得找衣服，还是应该庆幸不用当假马屁股了。”  
  
“还不算太晚。搞不好你可以找巴顿来当驴头。”  
  
好嘛。他得到了第二只橘子。  
  
  
  
接着就只剩等待，还有去找裁缝试衣服。衣服看上去真不错。  
  
逃避罗杰斯关于衣服的问题，那很难搞。但巴恩斯发现他有 _后援_ 了。只要罗杰斯一提起派对，听见的每个人就——直接岔开话题。包括 _托尔_ ，有一次，他拿中世纪挪威的死亡和丰收仪式把大家恶心得够呛。特别血腥。完美地分散了注意力。  
  
希尔更进一步，她拽罗杰斯出去逛街。她回来的时候对巴恩斯比口型‘你欠我的’。他确实欠她的。他们给罗杰斯买了一套牛仔装。简直滑天下之大稽。  
  
  
  
万圣节当天，巴恩斯烤了八大打饼干（花生酱，肉桂燕麦，咖啡巧克力）。他拿专门买来的模具压饼干：蝙蝠形的，南瓜形的，女巫帽形的。 _没有_ 蜘蛛形的。罗杰斯变得出奇地讨人厌直到剩下一碗底的面糊可以舔。尽管面团里放了生鸡蛋，挺不卫生的。

 

巴恩斯把饼干装进玻璃纸包里，系上橙色和黑色的丝带。他把饼干袋子散放在整个大厦里：为了送给他的朋友们，还有老裁缝，波茨的助理，理发店的米兰达（她帮忙打理他长起来的头发，使他免于丢人现眼），大厅里的保安们，以及咖啡厅的凯蒂。

 

等他回来，罗杰斯居然还给他留了几块饼干。

 

“令人闻风丧胆的杀手成了烘焙之王。”罗杰斯说。

 

“我要迈上世界巅峰。”

 

16:00他们坐车去布鲁克林。史蒂夫跟奥利和丽迪亚玩起三人克里比奇牌[2]，结果赢走了他们手里所有的开心果。

 

“我都不知道你们玩克里比奇还能押注。”史蒂夫说。

 

“丽迪亚玩什么都能押注。”奥利说。

 

“我都不知道你玩克里比奇还能出老千。”丽迪亚怒吼。

 

“史蒂夫玩什么都能出老千。”巴恩斯跟爱丝勒咬耳朵。爱丝勒笑得太大声了，结果猫咪艾蕾诺抛弃巴恩斯的肩膀跳到猫道上。她留下了好几个洞洞。

 

爱丝勒不让他帮忙做饭。机器人之战后，在他康复期间老人们到大厦来看过他。显然他们至今还觉得他是易碎品。爱丝勒让他就坐在厨房操作台上切切菜，而他们刚到时奥利坚持要为他扶着门。

 

但是和爱丝勒一起做饭，结束对他衬衫的猫毛供应，那也挺好的。在有安全门的暖和房子里住了几个月，老人们现在看着健壮多了。

 

“我们赶紧趁机享受额外的阳光。”奥利说。

 

那栋低矮的公寓楼现在是地上的一个大坑了。它边上围着施工围栏，两边挂了大大的 **出售** 牌子。巴恩斯不喜欢额外的阳光和地上的大坑。低矮的公寓对他而言曾是个非常好的地方。对他来说。那曾是家。罗杰斯给他画了一张房子的素描画，那张画现在正挂在他卧室里。

 

老人们没有分享他的那份感伤。

 

“谢天谢地，咱们可算摆脱那玩意了。”爱丝勒有一次说。

 

出售那栋房子是针对迈克尔·伯纳德·奥莱利一世的离婚诉讼里的一道程序。他们知道这件事时，丽迪亚笑得不会说英语了，只好用波兰语大声嘲笑奥莱利那一丁点可怜的银行存款、脑容量、理智、还有那话儿。

 

尚不明确最后一点有何相关性。

 

罗杰斯吃掉了他赢来的所有开心果，还在以可喜的热情扫荡南瓜菠菜千层面。爱丝勒每次给史蒂夫盛满盘子时都变成激动的粉红色。不过到了加第四盘的时候，那可能就是出于红酒的作用。

 

连猫咪艾蕾诺都吃了一点点千层面。

 

18:30，他们搬着椅子和大碗糖果下楼去。罗杰斯说：“巴基，我们应该养只猫。你那么喜欢艾蕾诺。”

 

“你不介意？”

 

“啊嗯，”罗杰斯说，“如果它喜欢你胜过喜欢我，那我可能有那么点儿介意。”

 

去掉如果俩字，兄弟。

 

“那要是我喜欢它胜过喜欢你呢。”

 

“我觉得这都不用问。”

 

他推了罗杰斯一把。罗杰斯推回来。

 

“坐好啦，孩子们。”奥利说。

 

“你不应该这么跟长辈说话。”

 

奥利向他丢了一块糖。棒。是花生酱杯。

 

给孩子们发糖果高度优于自己坐在黑暗里监视。过去一年里巴恩斯了解到，接触和参与具有风险。有带来伤害的可能性。

 

可是，接触和参与带来欢乐的可能性要更高。如果你让人们认识你，有些人就会变成你的。

 

你“享受正常人生活”任务的助手。

 

今年比去年来了更多的小孩。天气清朗，但不很冷。没了那栋破房子，街道看起来干净多了。小小复仇者们变少了：今年没有外星人入侵——

 

**很好**

 

——而今年最流行的电影讲的是一条小美人鱼和她最好的朋友小章鱼怎么从邪恶的电鳗手里救出了海盗男孩，所以有好多海洋生物造型的孩子。但巴恩斯发现他和罗杰斯一样，很容易就给了打扮成复仇者的小孩子们更多糖果。特别是当小孩子穿着红白蓝时。

 

21:00，风向变了，气温开始下降。所以他们打包回屋，把老人们安顿好，开始返回大厦。装着衣服的盒子已经在他床脚下放了三天。

 

也许这是个坏主意。

 

**反对**

 

好好，指令。希望你是对的。

 

“嘿，巴基，舞会开始之前还能来一集料理铁人。”

 

“不行。”

 

“什么？为啥？盒子里有什么？你上哪儿去？”

 

可怜的罗杰斯。应该想个更好的计划。

 

“我要去找罗曼诺夫做准备。”

 

“你要啥？为啥？”

 

“她帮我弄头发。”

 

“你都没那么多头发了！”他关门时罗杰斯大叫起来。

 

那是真的。从七月份以来，头发派对几乎变成了电影和咖啡派对。但他的头发还够用。

 

他到的时候波茨和希尔也在。

 

“该我出场了。”巴顿说。

 

他打扮成托尔的样子，外加一脑袋金色假发。

 

巴恩斯花了好一会儿才让自己冷静下来。

 

“我知道！棒极了吧！”巴顿说。

 

“托尔肯定很爱你的打扮。爱得要敲你屁股。”

 

“极为神妙之复刻，吾友巴顿！”

 

“无论神锤作何判断，吾友巴顿， **吾以为汝堪当此任** ！”

 

“哈！”

 

“你们俩闹完没有？”

 

巴顿向他挤眼睛。他也知道罗曼诺夫什么时候在悄悄地大笑。他摆了个鬼脸，假装拧小了助听器音量。

 

“我猜我得去完成任务啦。”

 

“好好享受料理铁人啊。”巴恩斯说。

 

“有这种可能吗？”

 

但巴顿对他咧嘴笑了。

 

 

 

希尔确实努力了一下。她穿了巨大的蜜蜂装，头顶带弹簧的触角，还有1.5米宽的大翅膀。她正把脸涂成亮黄色。

 

“我觉得应该来个最傻的造型，就为了大家乐呵乐呵。”她说。

 

“我喜欢。”

 

“眼线？画不画？”

 

“画重一点。眉毛画粗。这样更好笑。”

 

他帮着她化妆。涂上滑稽可笑的亮红色心形嘴唇，衬得她加粗的眉毛和黑眼睛可好看啦。

 

“挺迷人的。”

 

“是啊，随便什么东西只要长得像漏了气的足球都差不多迷人！”

 

她冲着他晃触角。

 

可怜的Pepper挤在一套巨大的18世纪法国宫廷礼服里。礼服是红色和金色的，因为史塔克是红色和金色的。史塔克就穿成史塔克，他想不出别的打扮来。

 

“我不到最后一刻绝对不戴假发。”Pepper说。“彼尔德伯格会议之前我说欠你三次，这必须得算补上一次。”

 

“我可没给你选衣服。”

 

她瞪他。

 

巴恩斯做的饼干放在罗曼诺夫咖啡桌上一只碟子里。他一本正经地把碟子递了过去。Pepper还瞪着他，但她拿了块饼干。她眯着眼看他的眨眼攻击。

 

“这招对我不管用。这是我教你的。”

 

巴恩斯吃了块饼干。在不是花生酱口味的饼干里面，肉桂燕麦饼干算是挺好吃的。

 

“我觉得这招对屋里的所有人都没用。”

 

“我们已经看见过你睡在沙发垫子上流口水，半边头发还编起来啦。看了太多次啦。”罗曼诺夫说。

 

“你们是很好的朋友。”他无意识地说了出来。

 

好在他还有半块饼干没吃完。

 

“巴恩斯，我们也爱你。”希尔说。

 

Pepper拿脚趾头戳戳他的后背。

 

罗曼诺夫的造型是芭蕾洋娃娃。她似乎觉得这套衣服特别有趣，但不肯说为什么。不过她嘴角一直挂着一丝笑。巴恩斯把她的头发盘起来，Pepper帮她把脸涂成白色，脸颊上画了大大的粉色圈圈。

 

“我一晚上都要站在你边上，好衬得自己更傻一点。”希尔说。“我的天啊，黑寡妇怎么能这么 _可爱_ 。”

 

“我只希望假发不会让我犯颈椎病。”Pepper说。

 

“该巴恩斯啦。”罗曼诺夫说。

 

他可能确实整个夏天都在裸泳，但他走到空房间里去换衣服。他是个 _有原则_ 的人。

 

那套衣服太美了。他能看出裁缝在做它的过程中享受不少：所有的针脚都平平整整，织物又厚又柔软。这套衣服跟他的常服不一样：有几处有点勒着他。但他可以接受。就连靴子也正正好好。

 

 

 

他走出来前拽了拽夹克。如果这不对劲，她们会告诉他。他相信她们会告诉他。他打开门。

 

“噢，巴恩斯。”Pepper说。

 

“哎哟哇呀。”希尔说。

 

“太漂亮了。”罗曼诺夫说。

 

“不过分？”

 

“刚刚好。”

 

“来。”希尔说。“我从军械库最最底下刨出来这个。这就完成了。”

 

他把它挂在肩膀上。那重量似曾相识。让他感到很舒服。他喜欢有这点重量。这让他分心不去想自己有多紧张。

 

罗曼诺夫把他的头发弄成合适的发型。抹了好多东西，好多修修改改，但最终结果很叫人满意。看到镜子里的人感觉好奇怪。

 

**确认**

真的，真的好奇怪。

 

 

 

她们不许他一起过去。

 

“哦，不行，”希尔说，“你得给我们五分钟拿好饮料占个好地方。”

 

“肯定的。”Pepper说。

 

“你们要让我自己过去。”

 

“你不是想表明立场嘛。”罗曼诺夫说。

 

那倒是。真的。见了鬼了。

 

“我希望我能先喝醉。”

 

“我希望你能喝醉。”希尔说。“我还有好多问题。”

 

不幸她已经加入对他瞪视免疫的大军里了。

 

 

 

她们留他在走廊里。接下来的5.75分钟他一边踱步一边冒傻气，直到他再也忍不住了，就动身走进热闹昏暗的派对厅里。

 

就像巴基·巴恩斯从1945年而来。

 

“嘿，太棒了！”穿过房间时有人这么跟他说——或许是某个医务人员，还是保安？

 

罗杰斯正看着另一个方向，弯腰倚在吧台上。他穿着。天哪。他穿着皮套裤。可得有人把 _这个_ 拍下来发到网上。你都干了什么啊，希尔。

 

**罗杰斯**

 

是，我也在笑话他呢。

 

别的人也看见他了。房间里的功率当量突然呈指数上升。这可是很多微笑。很多优秀的牙医。也许这 _是个_ 好主意。

 

巴恩斯扯了扯史蒂夫的袖子，把他的脑袋扳向一边。

 

史蒂夫转过身来，看了巴恩斯一眼，跌坐在地上。他的牛仔帽从脑袋上歪了下来。

 

可能这是个还过得去的主意。

 

托尔和巴顿把罗杰斯拉起来。罗杰斯的嘴还大张着。

 

“嘿。”

 

“吾友巴恩斯，汝之着装妙不可言！”托尔隆隆地说道。

 

托尔穿着德国皮短裤。[3]

 

处理这条信息花了半分钟时间。

 

简扮成啤酒花园的女服务生，而托尔穿着皮短裤。托尔的膝盖骨很粗大。

 

这场派对 _妙极了_ 。

 

“然而，”托尔说，他举起手好像在小声讲话，不过他显然没，“其华丽尚不及巴顿之装束。”

 

“我同意。”

 

“托尔带了阿斯加德蜜酒来。”简说。“可能，呃，得小心点。史蒂夫已经喝了不少。”

 

“因为我穿着皮套裤。”罗杰斯说。

 

“我看见了。”

 

“我的屁股要从裤子后面戳出来了。”

 

“好在你里面还穿着长裤。”

 

“是，幸好。”

 

罗杰斯点头。他不停地点头。他一直在点头，直到巴顿大笑起来。

 

“你搞坏他的脑子啦。”

 

“显然是啊。”

 

罗杰斯接着点头。

 

“ **史蒂芬，** ”托尔隆隆地说道，“ **巴恩斯之着装为汝旧时代之物。** ”

 

“是。”罗杰斯说，他还在点头，“我看见了，是是是。”

**“这是极为迷人之装扮。”**

 

“是。”罗杰斯点头。

 

“我们可能得给你弄杯水。”简说，她把托尔拖走了。

 

罗杰斯的脸发生了很奇怪的变化。他脸上的肌肉好像化成了一摊。

 

“好戏开场。”罗曼诺夫说。

 

“巴基？”罗杰斯说。跟着，“巴基！”接着他又叫了一声，因为不敢相信。

 

在喝醉的超级士兵突然扑在他崭新夹克上大哭的重量下，巴恩斯差点儿没站稳。他越过史蒂夫的肩膀看去：就连史塔克也湿了眼睛。他们都微笑着，温柔地，除了山姆。

 

“没门儿。”他说。“我今晚不上班，我是来享受舞会的。你得靠你自己啦，巴恩斯。”

 

“对一个穿在小鸡装里的人来说，这可真是个激烈的评论哪。”巴恩斯说。

 

“这本来是红尾山鹰！”山姆大叫。“我讨厌这个城市，我讨厌万圣节。”

 

“噢，化装笨蛋联盟可不许大声喧哗。”希尔说。“就算因为巴恩斯那举世无双的魅力，我们联盟刚丢了一个成员，那也不许喧哗。跳舞去吧。”

 

罗杰斯趴在他身上大哭，哭了巴恩斯一身。他哭了好久，久到人群散开了。装得好像巴恩斯看不出来人们是在给他和罗杰斯留空间。罗杰斯很显然需要空间。可能还需要来杯水。

 

“嘿，”巴恩斯说，戳着罗杰斯袖子上的流苏。“我什么时候能试试那种疯狂的阿斯加德酒？”

 

这让罗杰斯眨起眼睛看着他，并发表了一番诚挚的演说，关于他有多抱歉，那个蜜酒 _太好了_ ，还有其他各种各样含混不清的宣言，关于喝醉有多么美妙。

 

“我从1943年就再没喝醉过。”罗杰斯说。“从来不管用。我试了又试，在你之后。在你。”

 

噢天哪，又成喷泉了。湿漉漉的领子，可真舒服啊。

 

前三十分钟还算不太上派对，因为罗杰斯扑在他身上崩溃了7次。但蜜酒真的很醇美，而在喝醉之前感到的皮肤底下那股温暖的热流也很不错。这让所有东西看起来都更快活。更有趣。特别是史蒂夫。

 

“你挂着好多穗子。”过会儿他指出。

 

“我知道！到处都是穗子。”

 

罗杰斯大甩其胳膊，看着可滑稽了。

 

“让我试试你的帽子。”

 

舒服。巴恩斯喜欢它。他就戴着它了。

 

“那，”然后史塔克说，不怀好意地看着他们。他巨型的假发歪了13度，脸涂得斑斑点点。“小袋袋里装的是什么啊？啊？啊哈？”

 

是糖果。巴恩斯给他一些。

 

“嘿，你真好！”

 

希尔和山姆是舞池的焦点。他们穿的大号服装让他们俩看着像两颗行星，其他跳舞的人绕着他们转圈圈，好像小小的卫星。罗杰斯和巴恩斯一小时内就把酒精代谢掉了，所以罗杰斯不再哭了。这真是个进步。

 

“史塔克好像真挺喜欢那顶假发。”大概23:52时罗杰斯说。

 

“他是喜欢。差不多跟巴顿喜欢他的塑料锤子一样喜欢。”

 

任务简报，——它正在享受它好久以来最爱的一天——从他身上挤出了一种声音。

 

“巴基。你刚才是不是。咯咯笑了？”

 

“我再也不会提这件事，罗杰斯，你休想让我说漏嘴。”

 

他们相视而笑，然后展开了一场轰轰烈烈的“拍拍跑”游戏，还附带扯掉别人身上的装饰。[3]他们直玩到3:40，那时连托尔都累得躺在地板上了。女士们几个小时前就离开了，除了希尔，她正睡在沙发上，枕着山姆巨大的鸡肚子。她抱着山姆的小鸡头套，山姆顶着她的蜜蜂触角。山姆睡得大张着嘴。

 

“如果我们是好人，就该帮他们摸回房间洗洗干净。”史蒂夫说。

 

“我可以跟你分享我仅剩的一丁点邪恶，这样我们就能直接睡觉了。”

 

“成交。”

 

那把老步枪在拍拍游戏里丢掉了，牛仔帽皱得没法修补。

 

“真好玩。”史蒂夫在电梯里说。

 

“早跟你说过。”

 

“你是说过。”

 

史蒂夫看着他。他被拽丢了警长徽章，还被八次拍成“it”，因为他时不时地会停下来盯着巴恩斯看然后晃晃头。

 

“为什么？”他问。

 

巴恩斯耸肩。

 

“不，真的，巴克。我是说。我知道你永远不会成为一模一样的那个人。你就是。你就是 _你自己_ 。所以这是为了什么？”

 

巴恩斯呼出一口气。我觉得在4:00说这种话总比在大白天说强。

**确认**

 

“只是。”

 

他揉揉后脑袋。

 

“我们有很多相似之处，巴基和我。”他说。“我不是他，但我包括了他。某种意义上。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我觉得我是想告诉你这点。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“还有，你知道。我们还没走到最后。”

 

 

 

（晚些）

 

“我不知道鼻子堵成这样可还怎么睡觉。”

 

“叫你哭了那么久，哥们儿。”

 

“那我看你也好不到哪儿去。”

 

“这是多年以来的深厚友谊，罗杰斯。我和你经历了那么多风风雨雨。经历了机器人大战，薄煎饼，还有这一大把眼泪。”

 

“还有皮套裤。”

 

“不。皮套裤是我的底线。”

 

 

 

[1] _白头海雕_ _bald eagle_ 是美国国鸟， _琥珀麦浪_ _amber waves of grain_ 出自著名的爱国颂歌 _美丽的亚美利加_ _America the Beautiful_ 。吐槽美国·道德楷模·正义化身·正♂直好队长。译者注释的时候笑得整个人都在抖哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

[2] _Cribbage_ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cribbage

 

[3] _皮套裤_ _chaps_ 即牛仔们常穿的裤子，上宽下窄，防寒耐磨，适合野外活动。 _皮短裤_ _lederhosen_ 是欧洲阿尔卑斯地区传统服饰。 _啤酒花园_ _biergarten_ 就不加注啦。译者认为 _女服务生装扮_ _waitress from a biergarten_ 应是阿尔卑斯地区传统服饰， _连衫裙_ _dirndl_ _。_

译者脑补的锤是 _小呢帽皮短裤配墨绿色无翻领外套_ 的标准打扮，简是 _绿色_ _dirndl_ 。想想都觉得配一脸。金棕发和墨绿配得好是很好看的。

不是很会用AO3的图片，想看图片请点随缘地址。

 

[4] _Tag and keep-away, or the game of tag_ 类似于我们玩的捉人游戏。如果追的人“it”捉到躲的人，那么被捉到的人就变成追的人“it”。因为负责追的人经常会变，所以会有一个好有趣的对话： _“Who is it?”“I am it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 天啦！这真的好有趣。我很开心你们也喜欢这篇文，一百万倍的开心。你们太棒了。谢谢你们的评论，点赞，推荐，还有推特上的尖叫。  
> 好啦。这是我现在的计划：  
> 1\. 我需要休息一下，写一写原创作品。  
> 2\. 还会有更多的小短篇。我已经写了一些，但还要再修改。因为我想要它们完美无缺。它们应该成为最棒的小短篇。  
> 3\. 接下来是长篇续集。如果你之前在想“喔，这里没有多少史蒂夫的戏份啊”或是“山姆到底跑哪儿去了”——他们都在长篇里。还有好多老人们和猫咪艾蕾诺的出场。也会有巴恩斯脑中的许多情感，和一些确实很糟糕的日子。团队建设练习这篇文可以说是围绕着续集展开的。所以，呃，我觉得我已经剧透光了。Oops！  
> 送给你们飘啊飘的粉红小爱心，任务助手们。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 全文完结啦。  
> 我自己的碎碎念在随缘。


End file.
